Lost, Forgotten, Found
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Clary and Jace are best friends. While they were children they got into a car accident and Jace doesn't remember her. She returns to Alicante; finds her father has started a war; her mother gets a warlock to erase her children's memories. Clary's mind refuses to forget Jace. She's sixteen now. What happens when she encounters people from her past and truths are revealed?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"**You won't be able to catch me!"**

"That's so not fair, Jace!" Clary called out to her best friend, Jace Herondale.

She spun around looking for her best friend. Jace had disappeared into Brocelind Forest. They were miles away from the city of Alicante. Clary was staying with the Herondales for a few weeks since her parents were busy with council meetings and she wanted to spend more time with her best friend, the best friend she couldn't currently find.

"Jace!" Clary walked deeper in the forest. Idris was surrounded with wards and there were Demon Towers so it was safe for a seven and an eight year old to be playing in the woods. The wards were there to make sure the unwanted Downworlders stayed out of Idris. It was almost impossible for them to get in. Almost.

She sighed. It was almost time for her and Jace to go back to the Herondale's cottage, she could tell just by looking at the sky. They had a bigger mansion in Alicante since they were a big part of the Clave but they were staying in the holiday cottage to take some time off.

"Jace Herondale!" She shouted, using his full name was sure to get his attention.

How wrong she was. He still wasn't there. Clary wandered around some more.

Then, all of a sudden, someone shouted, "Boo!" Clary was so surprised that she stepped back, tripped on a rock embedded on the ground and fell. Something sharp scratched her left upper arm.

"Ouch!" She said, looking at her now injured arm.

"Clary! I'm so sorry!" Jace said, crouching down and putting an arm around Clary to help her stand up. "Clare-Bear, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear. Please forgive me!" He sounded frantic.

"It's okay, Jacey!" Clary and Jace walked out of Brocelind Forest and towards the big cottage.

"So you forgive me?" He said in a hopeful voice.

"Of course I forgive you! I'm just glad I found you."

"Okay." Jace said smiling, his golden eyes lit up and he hugged Clary tightly, being careful not to place his arm around her bloody wound. He felt her hug back.

They reached the front porch and Jace opened the door.

"Mother!" Jace yelled as he closed the doors behind his best friend.

Celine Herondale was walking down the stairs once she heard the voice of her son.

"Jonathan, Clarissa. Is everything alright?" Celine wasn't a big fan of calling people by their nicknames so she always called Jace and Clary by their birth names. Occasionally she would use nicknames, but it was very rare.

Celine reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. She saw Clary's right hand holding her upper left arm. Blood was running through the gaps between her fingers and down her arm.

"By the angel, what happened to you, my dear?" Celine said, assisting Clary into the living room. "Wait right here. I'll go get the first aid kit." She said hurrying off. Since Clary was only seven, she hasn't had the ceremony of the first Marking yet. Nor did she have her first rune. She was still too young to get any runes and if she did her body might not be able to take the power of the runes ergo, she must be nurse with a first aid kit.

She sat down on the sofa and Jace sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Clary looked up at him and smiled. Jace smiled back a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Clary and Jace heard Celine walk back into the living room holding what Clary guessed was the first aid kit. "I've found it."

Jace's mom sits on the empty side of Clary. She opened up the bag and took out two bottles and a few cotton pads and a bandage. "So, Clarissa, what happened?"

Clary told Celine the story whilst she poured the contents of one of the bottles onto a cotton pad. Then she dabbed it on the wound. Clary hissed in pain. She felt Jace remove his arm from her shoulders and he held her hand.

Celine shakes out the contents of the other bottle onto her hand as Clary continued the story. It was a gooey substance. She rubbed the cold gel on Clary's now clean wound.

Jace's mother wrapped the linen bandage around the gel covered wound. "There, it will heal in about three days." She said putting the equipment into the bag. "Jonathan, were you hurt?"

"No, mother. I'm fine. It was only Clary that was injured." For an eight year old boy he spoke very formally and politely.

"Well, just make sure you're careful out there in Brocelind."

* * *

Clary had stayed with the Herondale's for three weeks. She went back home to her parents yesterday.

Jonathan, her older brother, would be arriving later on today.

Right now, Clary was in her big bedroom, sitting on her window side chair with her knees propped up and her sketchbook resting on them. She was drawing her brother. Jonathan had silver blonde hair, like their father's, with green eyes similar to their mother and Clary's. Jonathan was two years older than Clary.

"Clarissa!" She heard her mother call out.

"Coming mother." She said as she closed her sketchbook, left her bedroom and begun her long journey to the foyer. "What is it, mother?"

"Jonathan will be arriving at any moment. And he will be bringing a friend."

Clary looked up at her mother, curiosity sparking inside of her. Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, allowing a boy, except the children of those he trusted like the Herondales or the Lightwoods, he didn't know enter the Morgenstern Manor. Her brother, antisocial, Jonathan Morgenstern, bringing in a visitor. What was happening to her family? They were being so strange apart from her mother.

The visitor was probably French. Jonathan was sent to the Institute in Paris since he wanted to learn French and see the culture there.

What could this boy have that would make Jonathan befriend him? Jonathan didn't like being with people, the only exceptions are Clary and the Lightwood children.

Jonathan didn't like Jace. Clary didn't know why, he just didn't.

A portal formed in front of her and her mother. Her father was probably too busy to greet his son once he got home, just like he was too busy to welcome Clary home yesterday.

A figure appeared in the portal. Jonathan. The two others appeared. A woman and a boy, the same as Jonathan.

Clary could see that the woman was probably her mother's age. The other boy had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello," Clary's mother said. "I'm Jocelyn Fairchild Morgenstern." She held out her hand.

The other lady took it. "Elodie Penhallow. This is my nephew, Sebastian."

The dark haired boy smiled at Clary.

"Hi I'm Clary Morgenstern."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian Verlac."

* * *

It was Clary's eighth birthday today! She was going to have a birthday party with the children of the people in the Circle. The Circle was a group of Shadowhunters that her father drew together. They trusted each other with their lives. The Circle killed all the demons they encountered and occasionally killed Downworlders that they find, too. They did it for the good of Shadowhunters. And mundanes, as far as Clary knew.

Her party would take place in the Manor later on tonight. Sebastian was coming all the way from Paris! And of course Jace would be there too.

Stephen, Jace's father, even offered Clary to come with them to stay in the New York Institute for a few days! To her surprise, her father was perfectly fine with it.

"Clary, it's five o'clock. Your party starts at six, you should get ready!" She heard her mother from downstairs.

She was probably helping with the decorations in the Hall. Their manor house had a hall where birthday parties were held and where father has dinner with his Circle members; he would have the servants set out two long tables and a _lot _of chairs. There were well over fifty Circle members.

Clary went into her bathroom to shower. She dried her hair and returned to her bedroom that connected to her large bathroom. Clary walked to her closet and chose jeans, a graphic grey V-neck tee with combat boots.

She walked down the hall to the stairs and to the library since she wasn't allowed in the Hall, yet.

She heard the doorbell ring. Clary put down the book she was reading and ran down the stairs and towards the door.

Clary straightened herself and opened the large wooden door. She already knew who it would be.

Jace.

Clary had a huge smile on her face as she saw her golden haired best friend and his parents behind him.

"Jacey!" She shouted.

"Happy Birthday Clare-Bear!" He said as he opened his arms out wide.

Clary jumped into them. She could see Celine and Stephen smiling as she embraced their son. Clary pulled away after about a minute.

"Oh, come on in."

"Happy Birthday Clary." Stephen and Celine said.

"Thank you."

Jocelyn shortly appeared behind them. She said hello to the Herondales. "Come to the Hall. Jace you can come too or you can stay with Clary."

He looked at his best friend. "I'll stay with Clary."

They all separated.

By 6:30 everyone arrived. Clary was accompanied by the Lightwood children, Jace, Jonathan, Sebastian, and Aline Penhallow, Sebastian's cousin. They were all in the library.

A knock came to the door. "Clary? Can I borrow Isabelle, Alec, Jonathan, Sebastian and Aline?" Jocelyn asked.

They looked at each other.

"Okay." Jonathan stood up and everyone followed, leaving Jace and Clary in the room.

Jace reached into his pocket for something. "I have a present for you." He gave her a small silver wrapped box that had a nice gold bow on it. Clary took it. She untied the bow and opened the box.

In it was a beautiful golden necklace with a rune on it. The love rune.

She gasped. "It's beautiful Jacey!" She wrapped her arm around him. After some hesitation, she felt Jace's arms around her. "Can you put it on me?"

He nodded. "You like it?" He took the necklace out of the box.

"I love it!"

"It was specially made for you." He put the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp.

"Thanks so much!" She smiled.

"Look at the other side of the pendant."

Clary flipped the pendant over and saw a J engraved on it.

"J for Jace?"

He nodded.

"Why the love rune?"

"Because…" He hesitated. "Because I love you, Clary."

Before Clary could reply the door opened and Jocelyn told them to go to the Hall. They obeyed and followed Jocelyn. She opened the two doors.

"Happy Birthday Clary!" Everyone shouted. Then they all crowded around her. A lot of them gave her hugs. They gave her presents and once they were satisfied they returned to their tables and started different conversations.

Clary placed her gifts on a table. Clary walked to her friends' tables and took a seat by Jace and Sebastian.

* * *

Clary was with the Herondales in front of the only portal in Alicante. They portaled in front of the New York Institute. The mundanes were oblivious. The gates opened and they all entered the Institute. It was amazing. Celine suggested going and seeing the sites. They were driving to Brooklyn Bridge.

Clary and Jace were in the back seats chatting away. Clary really loved Central Park. She and Jace picked out a bench that was directly under a big oar tree and Jace took out a dagger. They each carved their names on the tree. The dagger was made of adamas so even if the growth rings cover their carving it will appear and stay forever.

"If I'm in the city and you can't find me anywhere, I'll be here. Always. I swear." Clary had said.

They were cut off from their conversation as the car swerved, making Celine scream. The car hit another and Stephen lost control of the wheel that caused the car to skid down the road. Clary grabbed Jace's hand.

"Father!" Jace shouted.

"It'll be alright!" Stephen said. The car flipped over. He lied. It hadn't been alright. It never will be again.

* * *

Clary woke up in a mundane hospital. Celine was on a chair next to Clary's bed. She guessed Stephen was with Jace. _I hope he's okay._ Clary thought.

"Celine,"

She looked at Clary. "Yes, my dear?"

"Have you told my parents?"

"Would you like me to?"

"No, please. They don't need to know."

She nodded.

"Jace. IS he okay? Where is he?

"He's next door. He's still unconscious, sweetheart."

Clary's face fell. "Is he gonna be okay though?"

"They're not sure-"

"No! He has to be okay! He has to be!" Clary yelled.

"Clarissa, calm down. I'm going to get a nurse then we'll see if you can visit Jonathan." Then Celine left.

"Oh Raziel, please don't take Jace from us. From me." She whispered.

Once the nurse, who was a healer, had checked up on Clary they allowed her to visit Jace.

Celine, Clary and Healer Catrina entered Jace's room. "Jonathan!" Clary sat beside him on the bed, reached for his hands and gripped them tightly. "Jace, please wake up!" She felt a tear escape her eye.

"Clarissa, it's going to be okay." Said Catrina.

Clary looked up at Jace. He stirred. Clary sniffled. "Jace?" _Open those golden eyes of yours, Jacey._

As if he heard her thoughts, his eyes opened.

"What happened?" He asked in a confused tone.

She threw her arms around him. "Jace, how are you?"

"I'm sorry, who are you? How do you know my name?"

Clary felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. It hurt. She wanted to curl up and cry.

"It's your best friend, Jace. It's Clary." She said sadly and quietly. "You don't remember me?"

"Catrina, what's wrong with our son?" Stephen asked the blue skinned warlock.

"He has amnesia."

"Can't you heal it? Can't you give him his memories back?" Celine asked.

"There is only so much magic can do, Celine."

"You don't know me." Clary mused aloud. "I'm your best friend and you don't know me." She turned to face Celine. "Do you have his necklace, Celine?"

Clary had a necklace that was similar to her gift he gave her, only with a C on it instead of a J, immediately made for him.

"Yes, my dear. Why?"

"Can you make sure he always wears it? Just… Please?

"Of course."

"I should probably get back home."

"I never got your name." Jace said. He didn't sound as he once did. He didn't sound caring or loving or selfless. He didn't sound like Jace. Not the one she knew, anyway.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. But call me Clary." She said sadness laced her tone.

"Jonathan Christopher-"

"I know who you are." She cut him off; she started to tear up again. "You just don't know who I am."

They were all in the library of the Institute. "I should go. Goodbye." Clary wiped her tears and faced the portal.

"Clary," Stephen began, "I never got the chance to give you our present."

He gave her a box. She opened it and it revealed a necklace with an emerald pendant, the color of her eyes.

"Thank you." Stephen put it on her. Clary hugged him. He was like a father to her. A real father, unlike Valentine, who was too busy for her. Then she turned and stepped into the portal.

* * *

She was in her family's manor house. Clary could hear yells and screams from the Accords Hall which her home was close to. "Clarissa!"

She turned and saw Jocelyn with Jonathan and a few bags.

"Mother, what's going on?"

"We have to leave."

She led them to the back door. They left the house and a familiar figure.

Lucian Graymark. Her mother's best friend. "Come on, Jocelyn." He said.

"Mother! Where are we going? What about father? What's happening in the Accords Hall?"

"We have to leave your father. He's mad. There is a war going on. The Uprising. We must leave. We're going to Ragnor Fell's house."

Clary gasped. Ragnor Fell was a Downworlder who occasionally helped the Clave.

"He'll portal us to Magnus Bane."

They arrive at Fell's house. "This is where I leave." Lucian said.

"Goodbye, old friend." Jocelyn game him a hug. Then he disappeared.

Ragnor seemed to be expecting them and made a portal and handed Jocelyn a potion.

They stepped through the portal.

They arrived at a door with a brass lion knocker. Her mother knocked with it. The door opened.

"Jocelyn? I wasn't expecting you so early." Said a glittery Asian man with cat eyes.

"Valentine changed his mind. Are you able to do the spell?" Jocelyn asked.

"Of course, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn for a reason. Come on in."

Jocelyn, Jonathan and Clary entered the house.

"How do you want the spell to work?"

"I want there to be a block in their mind and eye. So they can't see or remember anything from the Shadow World even as they see it. I want them to forget it all." Jocelyn replied.

The children were about to protest but Magnus had already started.

After a few minutes Magnus looked up at Jocelyn and frowned.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Jonathan and Clary were unconscious. It was an effect of the spell. "Well, your daughter," He started, not knowing how to phrase his explanation correctly. "She seems to be rejecting the spell."

"What do you mean?"

"A small part of her mind won't let the spell take away her memories of a certain someone. Everything else if perfectly fine. It's just this little piece of her that won't completely forget."

"Who is it?"

Magnus searched Clary's mind. "A young boy named Jace Herondale, I believe. What do you want to do?"

_Of course she wouldn't forget Jace. _"Can you change her memories?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Then make her forget the Shadowhunter parts. Keep the Jace memories. But make her believe he died."

"Jocelyn-"

"It's the only way."

Then Magnus obeyed.

* * *

**Please review this is my first fanfiction so I need some guidance ;) Thanks for reading! xxx**

**See ya soon! ~ Liz Ashley xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Mundane Life

**Disclaimer: CASSIE CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Mundane Life**

**It was almost Clary's sixteenth birthday. **Only a matter of days! She was in her apartment in Brooklyn; she lived with her mother and brother.

Jonathan, her brother, was extremely popular at school. Captain of the football team _and_ basketball team and he was a good person, the nice guy.

Clary, on the other hand, was a different story. Just the opposite, actually. She was a nice person and charitable, too, but she was antisocial, despite the fact she was a cheerleader (her brother encouraged it). Only Simon would hang out with Clary. Her loving boyfriend would too.

He was a great guy, on the inside. And he only showed it to Clary. On the outside, he was obnoxious to everyone at school. Clary had no idea how he and Jonathan were close friends. His name is Sebastian Verlac. He had befriended Jonathan once he moved to New York, all the way from Paris! He could still speak fluent French. Clary smiled at the memory of when he admitted he liked her. A lot.

_Clary was walking home from her detention with Simon, she was wearing a sports bra and shorts since the teacher was nice enough to let her have her detention after practice. Unfortunately, Simon's home was 25 minutes away from hers, so she had to walk through Central Park alone._

_She heard a snarl coming from the trees. Clary felt like she'd been in the situation like this before; she's in Central Park then a huge animal came alone. _There is no animal Clary, you're only imagining it, _she told herself._

_She heard a laugh. Not a joyous laugh but a vicious sounding one. She turned around slowly._

"_What's a small thing like you doing alone out here?" S man with a huge scar on the left side of his face said._

"_W-walking home." She stammered._

"_Why so late?"_

"_I got a detention"_

_The man started tutting. "Naughty little thing, aren't you? You look delicious."_

_Clary gulped._

_Then something completely unexpected happened: the creepy man started to hiss. It sounded more feline rather than human. Then fangs came out of his mouth._

"_What are you?" She asked slowly, she started backing away but the man- thing- only laughed._

"_I'm the thing that will end your life."_

"_Clary?"_

_Clary whirled around, to see Sebastian behind her._

_Then the strange man advanced towards her. But Sebastian was quick, inhumanly quick, and he punched the guy in the face. It suddenly turned into a fist fight. The guy was finally knocked out._

_Sebastian turned around and saw that Clary's eyes were glazed over._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I don't know." She said._

"_Hey," He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay." He pulled her in for a hug._

"_They guy had fangs. Did you notice?" She pulled away to look at him._

"_Maybe he's just one of those guys who want to be a vampire so they try to act like one."_

_At that she laughed. "Do you know any guys like that?"_

"_No,"_

_She shot him a questioning look but he just shrugged._

"_Listen, Clary," He hesitated, sounding Shy. "I like you…"_

"_Well, I like you too Sebastian."_

"_No, not just like that, I really like you."_

"_Oh…" Was all she could think of saying._

_Then Sebastian leaned in and kissed her softly and sweetly. To her surprise she kissed back._

_Once he pulled away he said. "I guess there's only one question to ask: Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She smiled sweetly and reached up to kiss him. "Yes." She replied._

**TMITMI**

"Woohoo!" Her brother shouted, snapping her out of her daydreaming. "Three more days of school!" Jonathan walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Clary had already finished her breakfast.

"Jonathan be quiet, you might disturb Madam Dorothea." Jocelyn said.

"Sorry mom." He turned to his sister. "Are you gonna catch a ride with me this morning?"

Clary nodded.

They arrived at school about ten minutes before the bell. Clary took this chance to go to her locker.

"Hey babe," Said a deep familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around. "Hey Sebastian," She held out her arms and he hugged her.

"I missed you." He said into her hair.

"I missed you too."

Sebastian was away for three days. He said it was an urgent family matter.

They finally pulled away as the bell went.

"See you in math." He said before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Don't do anything too crazy in French, later." Clary thought it was unfair that he had to take French, considering her _was _French and already knew everything and he was fluent in about four languages. Sebastian just helps out all the other students instead of actually doing the classwork but he has to do the tests. And surprise, surprise, he passes.

"Oh, but the teacher there is so hot." He said.

"Ugh shut up."

"I'm just kidding, babe. See ya." He winked and they both parted.

As she was staring after Sebastian she noticed he had black markings all over his upper arms. Not again. She would have to talk to him about that later.

English was boring. There was an pop quiz on the book they were reading, which was Great Expectations. Who needs a pop quiz so early in the morning?

Clary had math now. It was the only class she had with Sebastian without Simon.

She walked down the hallway and into her classroom.

Clary was the only one there. Everyone else in her class were in the other side of the building. Clary took her seat at the back of the room where she sits with Sebastian.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Sebastian arrived at the doorway, he was slightly panting, obviously he ran all the way just for her.

"Hey," He said taking his seat.

"Hey," She said back.

All of a sudden they were both kissing. Sebastian's hands slid down to Clary's waist and he lifted her up on to his lap, her legs on either side of him. His desperation for her to open her mouth was really obvious. She pulls away from him.

"What? But but I wasn't finished!" He complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Save it for later." Clary sat back down on her seat.

Everyone began piling into the classroom. Eventually, the teacher Miss O'Connor arrived. Clary tuned out whilst she was explaining pi.

Clary's eye wandered around. They shifted to Sebastian's arm; the swirling black patterns were there again. She blinked and shook her head slightly. Normally when she did that the tattoos would disappear. They didn't.

Sebastian caught her staring at him. "What's wrong, Clary?" He said with concern.

"I can see those tattoos on your arms again." She whispered.

Clary noticed him stiffen slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not crazy, you know." Clary hissed,

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the lesson.

Clary was debating in her head whether or not to meet up with Sebastian to the storage closet or go to lunch with Simon. She decided to meet Sebastian since she wanted them to make up… And make out.

She arrived at the bleachers and ducked into the storage closet. Clary wasn't sure if Sebastian came of not but thought that she might as well see if he did.

Clary switched on the dim light and said, "Sebastian?"

A tall muscular figure appeared. He moved closer toward her and enveloped her on a tight hug.

"Clary, I wasn't sure you'd come." He said into her hair. "I'm so sorry; I really hate fighting with you."

"I'm sorry, too." Clary said into Sebastian's lean chest.

After a while they pulled away. Sebastian leaned in and placed his lip on hers, gently kissing her. Clary's hands traveled to his hair and she tangled her fingers into his hair.

Sebastian pulled away and removed his shirt. Clary remove her jacket and then she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it on the ground.

He inspected her body as she inspected his.

What Clary saw wasn't a slightly tan, spotless torso. No, what she was was a torso full of black marking; they looked like tattoos, tribal tattoos but not tribal tattoos at the same time. They looked familiar, as if she'd seen them before, other than on Sebastian. Maybe on her mother… Or his parents…

She ignored the tattoos (though it was hard to); not wanting another fight to begin, especially since the last one had just ended.

They continued their previous positions. Sebastian's hands would always find their way towards her bra clasp but he never removed it. Clary was glad he respected her even though he wanted to go all the way desperately with her.

Clary finally pulled away. "We should go. We still have to eat and we don't have much time."

They both got dressed and slipped out of the closet.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Jonathan asked in the car as he drove home.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How are things between you and Sebastian?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Jonathan shrugged.

"We're fine, Jon. You don't have to worry."

"Yet." He muttered.

Clary rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

* * *

**Here's the edited Chapter.**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley**


	3. Chapter 2: Pandemonium

**Here is chapter two! I stayed up pretty late so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. CASSIE CLARE DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pandemonium**

**The alarm was blaring some pop song. **Clary grunted as she reached out onto her nightstand and turned it off.

Not long after, there was a loud knock on her door and it opened.

"Come one baby sis, only two more days of school." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, yeah." Clary mumbled into her pillow.

Jonathan sighed and shut the door.

Clary rolled off her bed and fell to the floor. She groaned, stood up and went to the bathroom, hoping it was empty.

Clary Jocelyn and Jonathan were in the kitchen all eating breakfast.

"I want you two to be home straight after school, there is something very important I need to tell you." Jocelyn said.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"But I have basketball practice for the game on Sunday!" Jonathan complained.

"And I have plans with Simon!"

"I don't care." Jocelyn said in her scary calm tone. "It's very important and I need to tell you both."

"No! It'll still be important when we get back. It's not like it's gonna go anywhere!" Then Clary stormed out after grabbing her bag.

Jonathan followed after her. He unlocked the car and Clary climbed into the passenger's seat.

"You're not gonna go straight home, are you?" Jonathan asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Nope." Clary replied simply.

He sighed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because one of us has to play the role. You don't seem to be up for it so it all falls onto me." She responded.

Jonathan rolled his eyes.

Once they arrived at school they both separated.

The start of the day was extremely boring. She had biology with Miss. Gibb. Clary had Simon and Sebastian in that class. Best friend and boyfriend. Her lab partner was Simon.

She was already sitting at her desk when Sebastian walked in.

He walked towards her. "Hey babe," Sebastian said, kissing her cheek.

Clary blushed. "Hi Sebastian."

He smiled at her then sat at his desk.

"Hi everyone," Miss. Gibb said. "Today we will be learning about different chemical reactions and how harmful the substances they make are."

They mixed together different chemicals and acids and before Clary knew it, the bell rang. Everyone cleared out of the science lab. It was finally lunch.

Clary sat with Simon, Sebastian, Jonathan and a few of his friends.

"What is this?" Sebastian said, staring at his 'food'.

"Mystery meat?" Simon suggested.

"It's green…"

"Gross!" Clary said. "That's why I pack my lunch."

"I'm not eating this!"

"Oh, man up Sebastian." Clary said. She looked in her brother's direction; he was in deep conversation with one of his other friends. She put a hand on her boyfriend's thigh.

Sebastian looked up at Clary in surprise. She smiled at him. He wrapped an arm around her, smiled back and kissed her on the forehead; Jonathan would probably kill him if he tried to kiss her on the lips in front of him.

After lunch they all had double gym. They went to the changing rooms. Clary changed into black shorts, a baby blue tank top and her white Nike sneakers.

She went outside and sat on the bleachers.

"Hey Clary," said a voice beside her.

"Hey Simon."

He sat down and grunted.

"What's wrong?"

"My back really aches. I have no idea why though."

"Is there any chance you were walking backwards and hit your back on a street lamp or something?"

"No!" He exclaimed.

Clary looked at him with a look that said 'I know you're lying, tell me the truth.'

"Okay, maybe." Just a teeny tiny chance though."

She laughed. "Why would you be walking backwards in the first place?"

"Well," he began. "That's all I've got… So far."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"We were just laughing." Clary said.

"Mr. Verlac sit back down." Yelled Ms. Harrison.

Sebastian walked back over to Jonathan.

A student raised their hand. "Where's Mr. Hall?"

"Well you see, he ordered a tuna baguette from the cafeteria earlier and the tuna had been expired so he decided to go home." She explained.

"I told you there was something up with the sandwiches." Clary whispered to Simon.

"I'm so glad I didn't have school lunches today. So glad." He whispered back.

Clary smiled.

"So who's gonna be taking the boy's lesson?" The same boy asked.

"Me. There are no other P.E teachers and the subs are all occupied. Now, everyone up and I want warm ups then we're going to the indoor rock climbing wall."

Everyone groaned and walked off the bleachers.

Clary and Simon stayed together. She was stretching up then bending down to reach her toes. She heard wolf whistles again.

Then Miss Harrison blew the whistle and everyone headed towards the rock climbing wall. They went in pairs so one would be climbing and the other would be supporting them my holding the ropes attached to the harness.

Clary went with Sebastian and Simon went with Jaida Jones, one of the few girls Clary actually liked in St. Xavier's. They put on their harnesses.

Simon and Clary were climbing at the same time, whilst Sebastian and Jaida were handling the ropes. Clary had no idea how Jaida could handle Simon's weight but he is slightly scrawny...

"I honestly don't see the importance of doing P.E." Simon began, _Here we go._ "I mean, it should be optional; not all of us want to be huge athletes or body builders in the future."

"Oh, give it a break Simon. We've already been through this and there's no use in repeating the conver-"

Then Clary was cut off as she felt herself get scraped against the rough wall.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed, looking down, Sebastian had pulled the rope _hard_, causing her to go upwards and peeled off a lot of her skin on her leg and right arm.

Sebastian lowered her slowly, she felt a stab of pain through her leg and blood trickling down her right arm. She hissed in pain.

"Clary, are you okay?" Simon asked as Jaida lowered him.

"Verlac what the hell did you do to her?!" Clary heard her brother shout. He ran toward her.

Ms. Harrison arrived, too. "Oh goodness, go on to the nurse's office and get that bandaged up. You can go straight home, you have my permission."

Clary nodded and was assisted my Jonathan and Simon.

Sebastian approached her. "Clary, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me." Again those words sounded so familiar, like someone special to her had said those same words to her before. Jonathan had but she knew someone else had, too. She searched her memories. Jace. A boy called Jace. Her best friend. The one that died.

"Just stop Sebastian." Jonathan snarled.

Sebastian looked at Clary pleadingly but she looked away from him and kept walking. She just felt upset since her memories of her dead best friend had come rushing back to her. The happy day out with his family. The car accident. The mourning. The depression.

"Okay, so you're all bandaged up. You can go home if you want, Miss Fray." Said the nurse.

Clary decided to go home. "I'll be fine, Jonathan, don't worry!"

"Alright, alright." He left and she went to the changing rooms, keeping her shorts but putting on her Converse high tops and her graphic t- shirt and hoodie.

Clary didn't want to go home –she'd get a massive lecture from her mother so she decided to go to Java Jones. They'd let you just sit there as long as you order coffee every thirty minutes.

* * *

When she arrived she took a seat by the window and took out her books since she had math homework. God, it was like a freaking project! First algebra with substitution and expressions and formula, then stuff about circles and pi, locus and construction and finally angles and areas and perimeter. This was gonna be a hard math exam.

She felt her phone buzzing. It was Jocelyn. Clary declined the call and turned her phone off after checking the time, seven o'clock.

The redhead paid for all the coffee she bought and left Java Jones. _Might as well go to the library for books on that history project, _she thought.

After an hour and a half of reading books, taking them out, and taking down notes she left the library and started to walk home. There was a club two streets from the library and it was on her way. There was already a long line of teenagers, the club was called Pandemonium. She looked up at the sign on the top of the door to the club. There was a symbol under the letters. It looked strangely familiar. Clary thought for a while. _Sebastian._ She'd seen it on Sebastian before. Maybe there was a cult within the club.

Clary walked towards the bouncer. "Um, excuse me, what does that symbol mean?" She asked pointing at the club's sign.

"What symbol?" He asked, looking confused.

"The one on the sign. You don't see it?"

"There's no symbol there, kid."

Then a guy with blue hair and eyes went up to her. "You want in?" He asked.

Clary considered the offer for a moment. "Yeah, okay."

The bouncer unhooked the red rope and let the two of them in.

She dropped off her bag and went into the club.

Clary felt out of place. The club was full of colored hair, shaved heads, people with body and face piercings and a bunch of tattoos, different from Sebastian's though.

She started to dance with random people and tried to fit in.

Clary saw the blue haired boy again. He had his eyes on a beautiful black haired girl. She looked at the blue haired boy and motioned for him to go to a door saying 'NO ADMITTANCE'. She went in and the blue haired boy followed. Clary would have thought that sort of thing was normal if not for the two muscular guys going in the storage room after them. Holding swords and blades.

One boy had gold hair like a halo and the other had black hair. They both looked eerily familiar.

Clary followed them into the storage room.

She hid behind a concrete pillar. She saw the blue haired boy tied up with something metallic on another pillar.

"I could give you information. I know where Valentine is." Said the blue haired boy.

_Who is he talking to? _She thought. Clary blinked and suddenly a blonde buy, the black haired girl and a taller black haired boy appeared.

"Valentine is in the ground." Said the blonde one. "The thing is just toying with us."

"Kill it, Jace." Said the girl.

Then Jace raised the blade in his hand and, before Clary could stop him, he slit the blue haired boy's throat and stabbed him in the chest. The body folded inwards until nothing was there.

Clary screamed and ear piercing scream that caused the teenagers to turn to her.

Before she could run, a hand caught her wrist. She tried to yank it back but the grip only tightened.

"What do we have here?" Said Jace, he was the one with her wrist.

"Let me go!" Clary yelled.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Said the girl.

"Well, you just killed someone!"

"Not some_one_, little girl. Some_thing._" Jace said.

"What?" Clary asked, confused.

"You are in quite the predicament aren't you, little girl?" He smirked.

"My name's not little girl. It's Clary."

The other girl's expression softened and so did the taller boy's. The girl looked at Clary with disbelief.

"Alec…" The girl started.

"It's not possible, Isabelle. It's not her." The other boy, Alec, said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jace asked. "Do you guys know this Mundie?"

"Is she a Mundie?" Isabelle questioned.

"Isabelle, don't. Just… don't. She's dead and she's not coming back." Alec said.

"Who are you talking about?" Jace asked, annoyed he didn't know what was going on.

"We'll talk later." Alec said.

"What should we do with her?" Jace jerked his chin towards Clary.

"Let her go." Isabelle said.

"What? But-" Jace was about to protest.

"Let. Her. Go." She said with finality.

Jace let go of Clary's wrist and turned away from her. "There's no use telling the police. They won't arrest people they can't see. Especially with no evidence. Just go home before you run into another problem." Jace told her.

Clary slowly turned around, walked out the storage room and rushed to get her bag and ran back home.

* * *

**Did you like it? Ahhh her first encounter with Jace for such a loooonnnnggggg while! Don't worry, I'll add more fluff in the future chapters**

**Plllleeeeaaaassssseee review!**

**~Liz Ashley xxx  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Avoidance

**Here is chapter three. I hope you guys are happy now! :D**

**A/N: I don't actually know how American high schools work since I live in the UK not USA so I apologize about that. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. CC DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Avoidance  
**

**Clary finally arrived at the apartment. **She was nervous about what her mom was going to say and knew she had to come up with a lie. Telling Jocelyn 'Hey mom, I just say a murder and I went to a club even though told me not to a million times before.' Was sure to get her grounded and Jocelyn would probably freak out and call the police. But Jace said the police won't arrest people they can't see. The hell does that mean?

She opened the door cautiously.

Jocelyn, Simon, Jonathan and… Sebastian were in the living room.

"Umm… Hi…?" Clary said. _Uh, oh._

That was when Jocelyn exploded. "Hi?! You are in so much trouble, young lady! Disobeying me then staying out until 9:30! Do you know how worried we've all been? Why didn't you at least tell one of us?"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Look, I've just been to Java Jones to do some math revision for a test tomorrow then I went to the library for a history project." She decided to do the project early so she didn't have to worry about it during summer vacation. It was true; she just left out a few details. "I just forgot to tell you guys. Nothing bad happened." _Lie. _"No one was killed." _Lie. I am a liar._

"Don't do it again or else you'll be grounded for at least three weeks. I'm only going easy on you because it's almost your birthday." And with that, Clary's mother left to go to her room.

Then Clary was pulled into a tight hug. "I hate you so much! I almost died worrying about you, Fray."

Simon.

"I'm alright, Simon." She hugged back.

He pulled away. Then Jonathan came and hugged her. "You are gonna be the death of us, baby sis." He said into her hair. She rolled her eyes.

She pulled back and noticed that Sebastian was looking at her.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Yeah." She forced a fake smile and turned to walk to her room.

Clary changed into her pajamas. There was a light knock on the door then it opened.

It was Sebastian. "Look, I'm really sorry. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry, Clare."

She said nothing and turned around, away from him.

Clary heard him sigh and the door closed. She looked behind her. He was gone. Clary climbed into her bed and fell asleep dreaming of the best friend she lost all those years ago. Jace Herondale.

* * *

It was the last day of school so lunch came earlier than usual. Clary was in her way to the cafeteria when someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her to an empty corridor so hard that she was sure she would be left with bruises. When she looked at the person she saw Sebastian. The boy she was successfully avoiding until now.

"Why are you avoiding me, Clary?" He asked, sounding desperate.

"I don't feel like talking to you." She replied in a tired tone.

"I said I was sorry why can't you forgive me?" His voice started to rise.

"Because I don't know who you are anymore!" She yelled.

"What?"

"You've changed. You're not as sweet and kind as you used to be. You've become jealous and… violent." Clary said quietly.

He gripped her shoulders. "Do you still love me?"

"I don't—"

"Do you?" The grip tightened.

"I don't know."

"Yes or no, Clary." It tightened even more.

"I—" She was about to reply but she was cut off.

"Let her go, Sebastian." Said a familiar voice.

Then Sebastian turned around. Jonathan was there. He let her go and Clary scurried towards her older brother's protection.

Jonathan put an arm around her shoulders, it hurt but she didn't care, she felt safe with her brother, and led her out of school, leaving behind Sebastian.

Jon drove them to Java Jones. They went inside. "What were you really doing last night? I know you left something out. What was it?"

"I went to a club." She mumbled.

"You what?! Mom would kill you if she found out!"

"That's why you're not gonna tell her." She looked up at him. "Please, Johnny." She did her puppy dog face.

"Fine."

When they finished eating they walked to the car, passing an alleyway.

"Clary!" Called a voice from the alleyway.

Jonathan and Clary turned and saw a boy with gold hair and gold eyes.

Jace.

"Who the hell is that?" Jonathan asked her.

"I… don't know."

"Don't lie." He said. "I'm Jace." _Jace… Herondale? _Clary hoped. "Jace Wayland." He held out a hand.

_And those hopes have been crumpled up and burned to ash._ Clary thought. _What did you think? He's your dead best friend reincarnate? _Asked a voice at the back of her mind.

"I'm Jonathan Fray." They shook hands. "Clary's brother. How do you know her?"

"We met last night. Listen, you both need to come with me."

"Where?" Clary asked.

"To the Institute."

"You don't actually think we'll come with you." Jonathan said.

"Clary, I'm sure you have questions about what you saw last night. We can give you answers at the Institute."

Clary looked at Jonathan. "No, Clare. You hardly even know this guy!"

"I need answers, Jon." She turned to Jace. "We'll come with you."

"Brilliant." Jace smirked.

"What do you need answers about?" Jonathan questioned.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

They all got into the car. Jonathan started driving. It was a quiet journey with only Jace pointing out directions.

None of them noticed that a car was speeding towards them until it was too late.

The car went through a red light and then went right into their car. The tires screeched and they crashed into another car. This was all too familiar to Clary. It was too much like the accident that killed her best friend.

Clary screamed. "Jace!" She didn't fully understand why she screamed Jace's name and not her brother's.

"Clary!" Jace shouted.

Then the front right side of the car hit a streetlamp. The front right side. Clary's side. The whole thing felt familiar to Jace. As if it had happened before.

* * *

"_Jace!" Someone shouted._

_He yelled something, but didn't remember what, and reached out for someone's hand. "Mother!"_

"_It'll be alright." He heard his father say._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

Only this time he didn't black out. Jace coughed. "Clary."

He undid his seat belt and got out of the car.

Jace saw Jonathan do the same. They both rushed to the right side of the car and pushed. They were somehow strong enough to move the car so that they could open Clary's door. The seat belt was stuck so Jace used a knife that was glamoured to free the small girl. He lifted her from the seat and carried her bridal style.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Jonathan said.

"The Institute is only three streets away; she'll get healed faster there." They started walking, both boys worried if she'll make it.

There was something at the back of Jace's mind telling him to protect her at all costs. Telling him he knows her. Telling him he cares about her.

But of course, that was impossible since he'd never seen her in his entire life.

_Or have I?_ The golden boy thought.

* * *

**Ooooh cliffy! Is Clary gonna be okay? Are they remembering? *Gasp* gonna have to wait another 24 hours...**

**Please review ;)**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Necklaces and Assumptions

**Hey guys here is chapter 4. I would like to thank Serenity Shadowstar for suggesting bringing the necklaces in. I'm glad one of my readers caught onto what I was trying to do. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI OR THE CHARACTERS. CASSIE CLARE DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Necklaces and Assumptions**

"**Isabelle, get Hodge!"** Jace shouted.

The black haired beauty emerged from the stairs. "What for—" She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Clary limp in Jace's arms.

"Get Hodge!" Jace repeated.

She turned and ran up the stairs.

Jace also went up the stairs, slower than Isabelle so as not to shake Clary so much. Jonathan followed.

"Where are we going?" Jonathan asked.

"To the infirmary." He answered.

They arrived at a huge room with strange symbols on the walls. The walls looked wainscot but a hundred times fancier. There were loads of beds in the infirmary and the ceiling had paintings of cherubs and clouds on it.

Jace laid Clary down onto one of the beds and removed her shoes.

Later on, three people entered the room. And adult male, a guy and the girl from earlier on, Isabelle.

"Jace, what happened?" Asked the older man.

"We got into a car crash."

The older man went to a cupboard and took out a few bottles. Jonathan didn't know what they were.

All of a sudden, hands were on his shoulders, pushing him back and forcing him to sit. It was Isabelle.

"Were you hurt?" She asked sitting on the empty bed in front of him.

"N-no." He said. "Just Clary."

She nodded. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She held out a hand.

"Jonathan Fray." He shook it.

* * *

Jace was sitting on the empty bed beside the one Clary was on. He was biting hid nails and bobbing his right leg up and down, the habits he had whenever he was nervous. It was very rare for him to be nervous. Usually it was only if it was Alec or Isabelle who was in danger he'd be nervous.

"Jace, can we talk to you in private?" Isabelle asked.

"We?"

"Me and Alec." She stood up.

"Yeah, okay." He followed the siblings out of the infirmary.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"I think it's her." Isabelle said to Alec.

"But she's gone. She died during the war." Alec argued.

"Who? What war? The Uprising?" Jace asked, once again confused.

"_Her._" Isabelle said. "Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern."

"I still don't know who or what you're talking about." Jace replied.

"When we were younger we had a best friend. Her name was Clary Morgenstern and—"

"No, that's impossible. I wouldn't be friends with a Morgenstern." Jace said stubbornly.

"Listen to me! This was before the Uprising. When our parents were in Valentine's circle. You and Clary were best friends. How can you not remember?" She asked.

"Iz, you're forgetting; he was in an accident where he forgot, like, the past seven years of his life." Alec defended.

"No excuse. _Something_ should have triggered your memories!"

"You say Clary _Morgenstern. _This is Clary _Fray."_

"She looks like her. Fiery red curls, petite figure, freckles. I bet her eyes are green like Clary's." She put her hand on her hip.

"They are." Jace said. "But Alec said Clary Morgenstern is dead. How?"

"In the Uprising, Jocelyn and Clary's brother were staying in the Fairchild Manor. People say Clary portaled back. Next thing you know, everyone is saying Valentine burned down the manor with his family in it."

"She's dead. Why are you so convinced the Clary in there," he pointed towards the infirmary. "Is the Clary you're talking about?"

"They never found a body. For any of them. They say the fire was so bad that they were basically cremated already. But I don't believe it."

"Isabelle, why can't you just accept that she's gone?" Jace said in a tired tone.

"Because I still have those memories!" She yelled. "You might have lost them but I haven't!" She started to tear up. "And I _know_ that if you still remembered her, you would at least try to see if she is our Clary!"

"Izzy," Alec soothed.

"I miss my best friend." She said quietly.

"If there was a way to prove that she _is_ Clarissa Morgenstern, what's on your mind, Isabelle?" Asked Jace.

"She told me the night her birthday party ended that you, Jace, gave her a golden necklace with a J on it, for your name. She had a matching necklace made for you, too. One that was silver and had a C on it for her name, that's all she told me. You never showed it me us and she never showed it either. Please tell me you still have it."

"I'll look in my room." Jace said.

"Now!" Izzy ordered.

Jace's eyes widened. "Oh, okay." He hurried away.

* * *

Jace returned to the infirmary after successfully finding the necklace.

"I found it, Isabelle." He said but Isabelle wasn't there.

"Found what?" Clary asked.

"Oh, uh a necklace."

"Why did she need a necklace?"

"She wasn't clear on my, actually."

"This is gonna sound crazy but… I feel like I've seen you before. Other than in Pandemonium. I feel like I know you. And Isabelle and Alec."

"Really?" Jace sat down on her bed.

"Yeah. And you have the same name as my best friend."

"Where is he now?"

"He's dead."

"Oh. How?"

"Car crash. He was nine and it happened the day after my birthday."

They were both silent.

"I was in a car crash when I was nine, too. I forgot the last seven years of my life that day." Jace said.

"Did you ever get those memories back?"

"No." He said flatly.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't get why mundanes say that. It wasn't your fault so why apologize?"

Another awkward silence passed.

"Where's my brother?" Clary finally asked.

Then, as if on cue, Jonathan and Isabelle appeared.

"You're awake!" Jonathan said as he rushed towards his sister and hugged her.

"I found the necklace." Jace said to Isabelle and handed her the fiver necklace.

"Great." She took it.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?" Clary asked.

"Half an hour." Jonathan replied.

"Jace, go tell Hodge that Clary is awake." Isabelle said.

Jace left the infirmary.

Clary removed the blanket on her and sat on the bed. She saw blood on her jeans. Jonathan bent over and helped her roll the jeans up, thankfully they weren't skinny jeans. He removed the bandage to reveal Clary's wound.

Isabelle gasped. "That looks nasty. Clary, how the hell did that happen?"

"My, uh, my boyfriend—"

"Your boyfriend did this to you?!" Isabelle looked horrified.

"No, well yes but not on purpose."

Isabelle pulled out a wand-like item.

"This might sting." She pressed the want to the wound.

Clary sucked in a breath.

"What is that?" Jonathan asked, intrigued.

"It's an _iratze. _A healing rune."

Clary's injury closed up almost immediately.

"You have bruises on your arms." Isabelle noticed. She drew an _iratze_ on each arm.

Jace suddenly appeared with a tall blue eyed guy. Alec.

"Hodge is ready of them." Jace said.

"He would like to talk them separately, though." Alec added.

"He wishes to speak to Jonathan first."

Jonathan nodded.

"Follow me." Alec said, leading him to Hodge.

"Who's Hodge?" Clary asked.

"He runs the Institute." Jace said simply.

"Before I forget," Izzy stood up and walked to a table and picked up some clothes. "Here." She handed then to Clary.

Clary changed into a red top and black jeans that went down to her knees, behind a dressing screen.

"By the way, here's your phone." Jace handed Clary her phone.

"Thanks." She smiled.

It started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. Sebastian. She groaned.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Asked Isabelle.

"No, it's my boyfriend. I don't want to talk to him."

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" Jace asked, failing to hide his jealousy. _Wait, what? Jace Wayland does not get jealous._

"Yeah but we had a fight so…" Clary trailed off.

Her phone started to ring again, only it was a different ringtone. It was the one for her mother.

She picked up. "Hello,"

"Clary! I'm so glad you answered. Where are you?" Jocelyn asked.

"At school." She lied.

"Good." There was a loud bang on her mother's side.

"Mom, what going on?" Clary asked, alarmed.

"Just don't come home." Another bang and a crash. "Go to Luke's or Simon's. Or even Sebastian's." There was a loud clatter and a crash, making Clary jump.

"Mom, what's going on?" She repeated.

"I love you and Jonathan. Don't come home. If you go to Luke's or Sebastian's tell them he's found me. Valentine's found me." The phone went dead.

"Mom!" Clary shouted into nothing.

* * *

**And everyone knows what happens next... Or do they?**

**Who wants this to have Jonabelle (Jonathan and Isabelle) and who want this to have Sizzy (Simon and Izzy)? I'm conflicted you see.**

**Please review and read my other story 'Different lives' where Clary and Jace's lives are reversed. Clary knows she is Nephilim but Jace grew up hidden from the Shadow world.**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Forsaken

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I watched the TMI CoB movie on DVD after such a long wait, what was your fave scenes/quotes? And what parts of the book did you wish were there but weren't?  
**

** So anyway, here is Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews, especially _greygirl2358_. I'm glad the start made you emotional, it was kind of what I was aiming for. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMI. CASSIE CLARE DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Forsaken**

"**Clary, what's the matter?"** Isabelle asked.

I have to get to my mother." She walked towards the door but then Jace stopped her.

"You can't go alone." He turned to Isabelle. "Tell Hodge we ran into a problem." After Isabelle nodded Jace took Clary's arm and they ran out of the Institute.

They hailed a cab and got in.

* * *

There was nothing in her apartment. Everything was gone.

"Demons." Jace said.

"Why would demons want my microwave?" Clary asked.

They heard a growl. The two went back to the living room.

Something that wasn't there before was standing by the window.

It charged towards Clary.

Jace pulled her out of the way and yelled. "Sansanvi." A blade glowed blue and he stabbed the giant in the arm.

It wailed and Jace kicked it out of the doorway –which no longer had a door, _why would demons want my door?_ Clary thought –it stumbled onto the floor.

The thing stank of rotting flesh. It was as big as an oak tree. The giant had markings all over it.

It moved. "Don't look." Jace said.

She didn't listen.

Jace plunged his blade into the thing's chest and blood oozed out of it. He took the sword out.

Clary gasped.

Jace looked back at Clary. "I told you not to look."

"I thought it would fold in on itself like the demon in Pandemonium."

"This isn't a demon." Jace said.

"Then what is it?"

"It's Forsaken."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"You see the Marks on it?"

She nodded.

"They're runes, like mine." He lifted the sleeve of his leather jacket to show the tattoos –runes– on it. "They were carved by a stele."

"Why does he look like that and you don't?"

"Because I'm stunningly attractive and I have Clave blood. This is probably some mundane. That's what happens when you Mark mundies. That or they die."

"Why why would anyone want to do that?" She questioned.

"I don't know." He said. "We should go. There might be more of them."

Clary ran down the stairs and banged on the door. Jace walked down the stairs.

"Dorothea, open up!"

The door finally opened.

"Can you– Do you know what happened to my mom?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue." Said the old woman. She was about to close the door when Clary threw herself at the door; forcing herself in.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me something. Please. You must know something."

The woman hesitated then nodded. "Let's consult the cards."

Clary sighed.

Jace entered the room.

Dorothea took a pack of tarot cards and laid them on the table.

"Dorothea, you know I don't believe in that kind of stuff—"

"Sit, Clarissa."

Clary huffed and sat down.

"Run your hands along the pack and if a card is particularly hot or cold or sticks to your hand, give it to me."

She rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

Jace was wandering around the room as he watched the redhead.

When a card stuck to her hand Clary looked up at Dorothea, who only nodded. Clary drew the card.

"Ahh," Dorothea breathed. "The ace of cups." She said taking the card. "The love card."

"That's the Mortal Cup." Jace added in an accusing tone.

"So?" Clary looked up at him. _He looks so familiar…_

"Ignore him."

"It's one of the Mortal Instruments. The most holy object of the Nephilim. What is it doing on a tarot card?"

"I'm sorry but what does _any_ of this have to do with my mother?"

"Your mother was no ordinary mundane, Clarissa."

"Dorothea, I've already told you it's Clary."

She ignored the smaller girl. "Your mother was a Shadowhunter. Like him."

"Was? She's not dead,"

"I never said that. She's just not a Shadowhunter anymore."

"Were her Marks stripped away? Is that why she livings a mundane life?" Jace asked.

"No. She no longer kills demons. She still has Clave blood, however."

"How is any of this going to help me find her?" Clary asked.

"When your mother called, did she mention anything? A name? A place?"

"How did you know she called me?" Clary interrogated.

"She's a witch." Jace said.

"Uh… What?"

"A witch. A real one."

Clary heard footsteps up the stairs and it seemed to come from her apartment. She stood up and went to Dorothea's doorway and opened the door. _At least _she _still has a door. And a microwave. And everything! _She heard more footsteps.

"Clary," Jace called out.

She took the fire extinguisher from the wall and ran up the stairs.

Jace followed closely.

The footsteps came from the kitchen and Clary rushed in and started hitting the figure.

"Y– Ow! OW!" Yelled the figure.

Upon hearing the voice, Clary dropped the fire extinguisher.

The person turned around.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Simon! You scared me!" She held her arms out and hugged her best friend, glad that there was someone she knew and trusted. He hugged back.

"Fray, what happened here?" He said pulling back.

"Someone took my mom and took _everything._ I'm not even sure I still have a toilet or bath… Meanwhile, this guy is helping me find her." She pointed at where Jace was. "But you can't see him."

"What?" Simon asked.

Jace wasn't there.

"Well, great. He's disappeared."

"Uh, Fray, who's that?"

"Jace Wayland. Demonhunter." Jace said behind her, making her turn around.

"Simon Lewis. Shadowcaster. Are you the Keymaster?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"I need to go find Luke or even Sebastian." Clary said.

"Sebastian? I thought you didn't want to talk to him."

"Yeah, I know but– "

"Sebastian?" Jace said. "Who's that?"

"My– "

"Her 'boyfriend'." Simon cut in and added the speech marks with his fingers at the word boyfriend.

"I suggest you go to Luke. Whoever he is." Jace said, not wanting Clary to go running to her boyfriend.

"Luke's my mom's close friend." She took a step but then Jace caught her wrist. "What now?"

"We should go back to the Institute and speak to Hodge."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Hang on a minute. I'm coming too." Simon said, putting a hand on Clary's shoulder.

"Simon, you don't have to– "

"Yes. I do." He said firmly.

"Well, you can't." Jace said.

"Why not?" Clary asked, frowning.

"He's a mundane." Jace replied matter-of-factually.

"So? I'm not going without him." Clary said, stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Ok, Fine. But if we get into trouble, I'm not getting the blame."

* * *

**I** **know you guys are waiting for some Clace fluff and I'm sorry it's taking so long! Does anyone have any suggestions? PM me!**

**Read my other story 'Different Lives'**

**Please review! :)**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Memories Lost

**This will be a Sizzy and Clace fanfic by the way. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. THE LEGENDARY CASSANDRA CLARE DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Memories Lost**

"**Okay, what is this dump?" **Simon asked as they arrived at the entrance of the Institute.

"This isn't a dump, Simon. You just… can't see it." Clary said.

The gates opened. "Clary, this building doesn't look safe at all."

"Would the mundane please just shut up?" Jace said. The Institute's huge doors opened. When they entered Clary felt her head throbbing. She quickly became dizzy. Jace shut the doors and it locked automatically.

"Simon," Clary said. She lost her balance.

"Clary, what is it?"

Then she fell back into her nerdy best friend's arms. He felt her forehead.

"God, Clary, you're burning up!" He said.

Clary felt Jace kneel down beside her. "I don't understand. You weren't bit by a demon."

"Jace! Do something!" Simon said in a very worried and concerned tone.

Clary heard footsteps. "What's going on here?" It was Alec's voice.

"Clary? Clary!" Said a voice Clary would recognize anywhere. Jonathan's.

"We have to take her to the infirmary." Jace said then he lifted her up bridal style.

She felt a huge wave of discomfort through her head and cried out in agony. "Jon, it hurts!" She said.

"What hurts? Clary?"

"My head." She looked around. Jonathan's green eyes turned into yellow cat eyes. Simon's brown eyes turned into yellow cat eyes and so did everyone else's.

"_Bane."_ Whispered a strange voice.

"_Don't tell."_ Said another. A child's voice.

"_She cannot know."_ Another voice murmured.

"_She's remembering it."_

"_No, she cannot."_

"_They've missed an appointment."_

"_Well, the older one was kidnapped."_

"_Bane. He is worried."_

"_She has to go to him."_

"_Do not tell."_ All different voices said. Clary didn't know where they were coming from. Were they in her head? She couldn't ask anyone if they heard it too because she blacked out.

* * *

_Young Clary was walking around her apartment. Jonathan was out with Sebastian so she was alone with her mother._

_She found a strange cylindrical bag. She unzipped it and took an object out of it. A cup. A golden cup. It looked oddly familiar._

"_Oh, Clary, don't touch that old thing." Her mother said._

"_What it is mom?" She questioned, handing the cup to her mother._

"_It's just an old cup." She said hastily._

* * *

_Clary was in Central Park it got really dark really quickly and she was coming home from cheer practice which overran. It was now half past five._

_She was hurrying since she didn't want to get mugged._

_Unfortunately Jonathan's practice ended early so he had gone home forty-five minutes before her._

_She heard… laughing. Mischievous laughing. Clary looked to her right. She saw a small shiny thing hovering in the air. There was more laughing. The thing moved closer to her. It looked like a tiny person with… wings?_

"_What the hell are you?" She asked the little thing._

"_I'm a faerie."_

"_That's impossible they're not real. I'm going crazy."_

"_You're not crazy. You can see me. You're not a mundane."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_There was more laughing. She turned around and there were more 'faeries' behind her._

"_Why are you out so late? And alone?" Asked one of them._

"_Cheer practice overran." She said quickly and nervously._

"_What are you?" Asked another._

"_She's not a mundie."_

"_Doesn't seem like a demon."_

Okay I've completely lost my mind. _Clary thought._

"_She's not a Downworlder." A different one pointed out._

"_So that means she's –" The little thing was cut off by a harsh growl._

_Every one of the 'faeries' turned their tiny heads. Clary looked to her left._

_A wolf._

_Not a normal sized wolf. A huge dark gray, almost black wolf. It was the size of a person._

_It snarled and all the faeries gasped at once, scattered and disappeared, making panicked noises._

_They wolf looked at Clary. She backed away slowly and dashed towards her home._

I will not tell anyone about this. _She thought._

* * *

_Eric was in the hospital. He broke his leg, Clary didn't know how though._

_She was visiting him with Simon since he and Simon were close friends and they were both in a band together._

"_Are you sure you're ok?" Simon asked his friend again._

"_I'm fine Simon. I'll be out of here by tomorrow they said." Replied Eric._

"_Well, you should get some rest." Clary Said._

_A nurse came in. Clary looked up at her. She had blue skin! Clary's eyes widened. She looked over at Simon and Eric who didn't seem to notice. Clary saw her name tag. Catrina Loss. That sounded familiar… _

"_I'm sorry, but visiting hours are now over." She said._

* * *

Clary woke up feeling slightly better. She realized she was in the infirmary. Again. She looked around her. Jonathan, Simon, Jace, Isabelle and Alec were crowded around her, they all had green-yellow cat eyes. She blinked a few times then looked at them again. They all had their normal eye colours again.

"Hey," Simon said slowly. "Hey she's waking up!"

"Yes, we see that Lewis." Jonathan said, making Simon frown.

"How are you?" Jace asked.

"I have a killer head ache, but other than that, everything's dandy." She said.

"Dandy?" Simon asked.

"Dandy." She nodded.

"Okay…" His gaze went from her to Isabelle. Clary smirked. _Awww, _Clary thought,_ They'd make a great couple!_

"How long have I been unconscious?" She couldn't help asking.

"Three days." Alec replied.

"Three days?!" She exclaimed.

"Clary, Hodge needs to speak to you. His said it's important and it has been delayed for way too long." Isabelle said.

"Okay."

* * *

**Why did she get a headache? Hmmmm... Any thoughts?  
**

**When will Sebastian appear? You ask? Soon...**

**Please review.**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Realization

**Okay guys, I am now fully aware that some parts of my story sound similar to another story. Message me that parts so I can edit and change them.**

**Disclaimer: CASSIE CLARE OWNS TMI, NOT ME.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Realization**

**Clary went to go and visit Hodge; he was in a huge library. **He looked quite elderly. He told her about how Shadowhunters were created.

"But who would want to kidnap my mother?"

"Who did you say your mother was?" Hodge questioned.

"Jocelyn Fray."

Hodge walked over to a table. There was a thick book and he scanned through the pages. He finally stopped at one and gestured for Clary to come over and look at the page.

"Is this your mother?" He pointed to a woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Yes, it is."

"Your mother wasn't Jocelyn Fray but Jocelyn Fairchild."

"What? But… How?"

"Your mother must have changed her last name so that the Clave wouldn't be able to find her."

"So my mother was a Shadowhunter…" She mused out loud. "My father probably isn't the man that my mom showed me via picture."

"Jocelyn had a husband." Hodge said.

"What was his name?"

Hodge hesitated but finally said, "Valentine Morgenstern."

"What?! But isn't he the guy that you pretty much described as the evil villain?"

"Well, yes but he is your father."

Clary was speechless.

"The Lightwoods told me that he had a daughter called Clarissa, nicknamed Clary. Like you. The Lightwood children were best friends with her. So was Jace but he lost his memories in a car crash. Don't they seem familiar to you at all?"

"They do but if they were my close friends at one point of my life then wouldn't I have remembered them?"

"I don't think you would have, even if you wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe a warlock, a very powerful warlock, has paced a block on your mind, manipulating your memories, tampering with your mind and Sight."

"So what you're saying is… someone's been inside my head?"

"More than once. I think the same has happened with Jonathan."

"How do I get rid of the block?"

"I am going to send a fire message to the Silent City and arrange a meeting for you and your brother, separately. They will help you to remember, I hope."

"I still don't understand one thing: why did I collapse?"

"I think it is because the block is wearing off, quite quickly it seems, so the memories that the block prevents you from remembering are rushing in all at once.

"Okay." Clary said, still unsure.

"Did you have any flashback dreams or something?"

"Yes, all of them featured Downworlders in it.

"Exactly, that is what the block was preventing, you seeing things from the Shadow World."

She nodded then she turned around and sought out her brother.

**TMITMITMI**

"Hey," Simon said upon seeing Clary walk into the kitchen.

She smiled. She found them rather quickly; it was as if she'd been here before.

"What did Hodge say?" Jace asked.

"I'm not sure if I should share it with you guys…"

"Oh come on. You can trust us." Jace said.

"Wait a second." Isabelle said. She reached into her pocket. "Clary, do you have a necklace similar to this?" She pulled out a necklace that was on a silver chain and handed it to Clary.

She inspected it. A C was on the pendant, she turned it over and she saw a rune. Somehow, she knew which rune it was. The love rune. She gasped. Clary put the necklace down on the table and reached for her chest. Yes, it was still there. Clary reached for the back of her neck where the clasp was and unhooked it. She removed the necklace. "Here." She handed it to Isabelle.

Isabelle took it and examined it. Golden. The love rune on one side. An engraved J on the other. "Jace, does this look familiar to you?"

Jace looked at the necklace.

An image flashed before his eyes. A library. He was there for a birthday party. A small redhead. A wrapped up box. A confession.

"Yes. It does."

"Okay, Clary, what did Hodge say?" Alec asked, speaking for the first time since she got to the kitchen.

"He said my mom's name was Jocelyn Fairchild and my father's name was Valentine Morgenstern."

Isabelle's dark eyes, somehow, lit up. She squealed. "You are her! I told Alec but he didn't believe me!" She rushed over to Clary and gave her a tight hug. It felt familiar, like a sisterly hug. Clary hugged back.

"Hodge said he was going to contact the Silent City, to see if they can help me get my memories back." Clary said as Isabelle pulled away.

"So Isabelle was right. You were our best friend when we were younger." Jace said.

"But my best friend was Jace Herondale. Not Wayland."

Jace went quiet.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That is a question meant to be answered at a different time." Alec said.

"I can't believe it's really you." Isabelle said. "I wonder how Aline and Sebastian will react."

Clary, Jonathan and Simon suddenly looked at Isabelle with surprise.

"Sebastian?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. We were close friends with him in our childhood. Especially Jonathan. Jonathan was quite antisocial back then. He only trusted Seb, Clary, Me and Alec. But for some reason, you hated Jace." She said turning to Jonathan.

"I did?"

"Yup."

Clary laughed a little. "Jonathan was antisocial? Wow!"

"I can't imagine that… I mean, captain of the football team and the basketball team. There's no way!" Simon said.

"Well, do you believe in miracles?" Isabelle asked.

Hodge suddenly walked in. "Jonathan, the Silent brothers wish to see you now. You may take Isabelle with you."

Isabelle nodded and took Jonathan's hand, guiding him out of the Institute.

Hodge returned to the library.

Clary took her necklace from the table.

"Would you like me to put it back on?" Jace asked.

She nodded. He placed the necklace on her and closed the clasp. The gesture felt well-known to her. He then put his necklace on too.

"We should go to the drawing room." Alec said. They all followed him.

"So… you were best friends with all of them?" Simon asked her.

"Yeah, that's probably why I felt like I knew them."

They enter a room with elegant furniture and a fancy fireplace. Clary sat on the longest couch. Simon sat on a cushioned chair and so did Alec. Jace did the unexpected. He kicked off his black boots and lay down on the couch where Clary was sat and he rested his head on her lap. Clary blushed but didn't push him off of her.

"Doesn't this feel natural? Like we always did it when were little?" Jace asked her, smiling.

"Yeah, it actually does." Then she started to play with his soft, silky blonde locks.

* * *

**They've found out that she's their Clary!  
**

**I know it's unfair that they all fawn over Clary and not Jon but they were all closer to Clary and Jon was quite antisocial when they were kids.**

**I wonder how Simon feels... He's now the odd one out...**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	9. Chapter 8: The Silent City

**Soooo Sorry! Blame school, homework and writer's block!**

**Does anyone know the title of the TMI fanfic where Clary and Jace are best friends then Clary goes to Valentine's for the summer and when she goes back to Jace she totally changes? Please someone must know! It's killing me that I don't remember the title! PM me of put it in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI NOT ME.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Silent City**

**A raven flew into the drawing room.**

"Hugo." Jace said.

The bird –Hugo– flew over to Alec and released a piece paper onto his lap and went away.

"Huh, it says: The Silent Brothers are ready for Clarissa. Jonathan and Isabelle are on their way back." Alec read aloud.

Jace got off of Clary's lap and jumped off the couch.

"We should go. The Silent Brothers don't like to be kept waiting." He said offering Clary a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Jace put on his boots.

"Bye Simon." Clary said.

"Bye Clare-Bear."

Jace and Clary walked out of the drawing room leaving Simon and Alec.

* * *

"Why are we in a cemetery?"

"This is where the entrance to the Silent City is."

"Oh…"

"I should warn you, the Silent Brothers are extremely creepy." Jace said.

They stopped at the entrance of what seemed like a crypt.

"Are we meeting them here?" Clary questioned.

"One of them is going to lead us in."

"Is that him?" Clary asked, jerking her chin towards a man sweeping dead leaves.

"No, that's Harold the groundskeeper."

"How do you know his name?" Clary couldn't help asking.

"Just a feeling."

"Okay…"

"That's him. Brother Jeremiah." Jace nodded towards a tall cloaked figure that was approaching them.

When he finally reached the two teenagers he pulled his hood down.

"_Are you ready for what you are about to discover?" _The Silent Brother's lips were stitched together and Clary could hear his voice in the mind.

She nodded.

Then the gate to the crypt opened.

"Come on." Jace said, guiding her in.

Brother Jeremiah led them down the stairs

"This is where they keep the bones and ashes of dead Shadowhunters. The Silent Brothers draw energy and power from them." Jace walked over to what looked like a threshold only it had no door and was made of stone.

Clary followed him, looking over his shoulder. "What is it?" She asked, not able to see.

He back and let her take a look.

It was a huge pit will skulls evenly spaced from each other.

"This is the City of Bones. It's where they keep the bones of Shadowhunters. The skulls signify where there is a coffin, which is made of stone, that's why they're evenly spaced out." He turned. "Let's go."

They walked into a huge circular room.

"You'll be fine."

"Have you done this before? To get your memories back?"

"No point. Nothing helped at the time."

She walked into the centre of the room. Silent Brothers were stationed all around the circular room. They were all chanting in some strange, unfamiliar language.

The scene before Clary changed.

* * *

"_Hey Jace, would you want to be my parabatai when we're older?" Young Clary asked he best friend. It was the day she was going to go back to Alicante after her long stay with the Herondales._

"_I'm sorry, Clare, but no." Jace replied shyly._

_Clary's face fell. "Why not? I thought we were best friends…"_

"_We are! Believe me we are. I swear by the angel you're my best friend." He exclaimed._

"_Then why don't you want to be my parabatai?"_

"_Because they say you can't get married to the person who you're parabatai with…" Jace said very quietly Clary wasn't sure she heard him right._

"_What do you– " She was cut off as Celine called after her._

"_Clary! It's time for you to go now! Your mother's waiting."_

_Jace walked Clary over to the portal in the Herondale's backyard._

_He hugged her good bye. "I'll see you soon, Clare-Bear."_

_She smiled and then hugged Celine and Stephen before stepping through the portal._

* * *

_She was fourteen. Clary managed to sneak into Pandemonium. It was her first time at a nightclub so she didn't know what to expect. There were strobe lights and a lot of dry ice fog. The trance music was so loud it was bursting her eardrums._

_She looked up at the railings and saw a very familiar face. Her brother's best friend. Sebastian Verlac._

_She never expected to see him here. He always told her and Jonathan that nightclubs, especially Pandemonium, were a waste of time and he said he hated them._

_There was something different about Sebastian, though. He had black tattoos swirling around his arms and some were visible on his neck._

_Sebastian was accompanied by a girl. Clary had met her before. It was Sebastian's cousin. Aline Penhallow. Aline also had black tattoos around her arms and on her chest and neck. They were very visible because of the black tank top she was wearing. _Wasn't she cold? _Clary thought._

_She left the club before Sebastian and Aline could see her and tell her mother and Jonathan that she was in a nightclub._

* * *

"_Ah, Jocelyn. I'm glad you came. Right on time, too." Said a man with familiar green-yellow cat eyes._

"_Clary, Jonathan, stay with this man okay." Jocelyn said._

"_I'm guessing the spell is wearing off very quickly?"_

"_Yes, I've had Sebastian and the Verlacs keep a close eye on them though, just to make sure they see nothing of the Shadow World and if they do, the Verlacs report back to me or Luke."_

"_Ah, an insider. A spy if you will. How clever, Jocelyn. How did you do it?" The cat-eyed Asian man said._

"_He's a close friend of Jonathan's. And I can see he cares for Clarissa. He always has."_

"_But are all these feelings true? How can you know you can trust this boy and his family?"_

"_I don't."_

"_Then why risk it? Why do you still want me to perform this block spell on your children?"_

"_It's the only way to keep them safe from their father." _

"_And if Valentine finds them? Then what? They don't know self-defense. What if they have a run-in with a demon? Or a hunt? What will happen to them Jocelyn?"_

"_Magnus, nothing bad will happen. Demons won't attack them because they don't know they're Shadowhunters. They won't run into a hunt because they won't see it."_

_Magnus was quiet for a while._

"_I'm just protecting them."_

"_Sometimes," He began. "Protecting them too much will get them hurt." He performed the same spell he has been for the last couple of years._

* * *

Clary became really tired after the last flashback.

The next thing she knew she fell to the floor of the round hall.

"Clary!" Jace ran towards her. He realized she was doing something on the dusty floor. "Clary, are you alright?"

She stopped what she was doing on the floor. "Yeah. I think so."

"The block is stronger than we thought. Only the person who placed it there can remove it."

"But I don't know who put it there."

"You wrote it." He pointed on the blobs on the dusty floor.

"What…?"

Jace drew two horizontal parallel lines and a vertical line on both sides then three vertical lines in the rectangle. The blobs weren't blobs anymore. They were letters.

"B-A-N-E" Jace spelled out.

"What's that? Bane? As in wolf's bane?" Clary asked.

Jace chuckled lightly. "No, Bane as in Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Well, let's go see him, then."

"You're gonna have to change your clothes, though."

He stood up and offered Clary a hand. She took it.

* * *

**How did you like the flashbacks?**

**Please review. Anyone know the title of the fanfic? Please! *Sobbing* Really annoyed that I forgot the name!**

**I'm reading The Fault in out Stars, I may be emotionally damaged by the end of this book! And then there's Insurgent that makes my cry myself to sleep... (Not really. Well...) The depressing life of a fangirl... :P ;)**

**See ya soon ~ Liz Ashley**


	10. Chapter 9: A Run-in in the Diner

**I'm ssssooooo sorry it's been weeks since the last update, I didn't really know what to puton this fanfic, then there's school and I go this idea for another fanfic and started that in case I forgot what the idea was. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Has anyone managed to find the title of the fanfic I've been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, NOT ME.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A run-in in the Diner**

**Clary and Jace were heading back to the Institute. **They were walking towards the nearest subway station when Jace suddenly stopped walking.

"What's up?" She asked him curiously.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned out of the blue.

"Uh… Come to think of it, yeah, I am. Why?"

"Follow me." He reached out his hand and she took it. Jace smiled.

He led her into an old abandoned store.

"Uh, Jace? Where are you taking me?"

"To the best diner in New York."

"But –"

He put a finger on her lips and said, "Sshh."

He opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Just focus and wait." He said.

"Focus on what?"

"Everything around you."

Clary took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once she opened then she no longer saw and abandoned, old building.

She saw supernatural beings on the tables. Waitresses with strange skin, some had wings. It was incredible.

"Welcome to Taki's," Jace said into her ear.

She smiled and he led her into a cushioned booth.

"Here are your menus." Said a tall slim waitress. She had blue eyes with no white or pupils.

Jace took the menus and handed one to Clary.

"Thank you, Kaelie." Jace said.

"Raw steak?!" Clary exclaimed. "What kind of restaurant is this?"

Jace chuckled. "That's for werewolves. Mundie food is at the back."

"Right. Werewolves. Okay." Clary turned to the back.

"This diner is for Shadowhunters and Downworlders only since its only them that can see through the glamour.

"What about Simon?"

"Well, he knows the truth now so there's a possibility that he can see this place too."

Kaelie returned. "May I take your order?"

"I'll have coconut pancakes and a four berry blast smoothie." Clary said.

"I'm having a mango passion fruit smoothie and hot fudge brownie." Jace said.

"Okay." Then Kaelie left.

"Who's Magnus Bane?" Clary asked.

"Never met him personally but I do know that he is a very strong warlock."

Their food arrived.

Clary's pancakes were delicious. "These are amazing!"

"I told you, best diner in New York."

The doors opened again. Isabelle, Alec , Jonathan and Simon walked in.

"Jonathan!" Clary said. She stood up and hugged him.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Clary sat back down and Simon and Jonathan squished into the booth with her. Alec and Isabelle sat by Jace.

They ordered and sat in silence whilst eating the delicious food.

"Why is there raw steak on the menu? And type O blood?" Simon asked.

"The steak is for werewolves." Clary answered.

"And the blood is for vampires." Jace added.

"Well that's nice." Jonathan said.

"The steak is actually quite good." Jace said.

"You ate rare steak?" Clary asked.

"Yes. It's not as bad as you think."

"Hey, I thought Sebastian lived in Paris?" Isabelle said.

It was impossible that she was talking about Clary's boyfriend.

"He does. He lives in the Institute there." Alec said.

"Who's Sebastian?" Simon asked suspiciously, Clary could tell he was think what she was thinking; _Is it my Sebastian they're talking about?_

"He used to be our childhood friend." Isabelle answered. "And it doesn't look like he lives in Paris anymore. Sebastian!" She stood up, waved her hand and called out.

Clary didn't turn around; she was afraid she would be right.

"Hey Isabelle." Said the oh so familiar low voice of her boyfriend.

Clary, Simon and Jonathan turned around. She was, unfortunately, right.

"These are my friends. Clary, Simon and Jonathan." Isabelle introduced them.

Sebastian was now standing in front of their table. He looked anxious.

"Liar." Clary said quietly.

Alec, Jace and Izzy turned to her.

"What was that?" Izzy asked.

Sebastian looked even more nervous.

Clary looked at Jonathan and Simon, telling them to move with her eyes.

They got the message since they slid out of the booth.

Clary stood in front of Sebastian.

"You're a liar!" She shouted at him. She felt her eyes begin to water, she felt betrayed. Clary slapped him across the face. Hard. "You lied to me! To me and Jon! You're a –"

But before she could finish her sentence Jonathan clamped a hand over her mouth.

She decided to act childish and licked her brother's palm.

He drew back his hand and wiped it on his jeans. "Did you seriously just lick my hand? Really Clare?"

"You two know each other?" Alec asked.

"Oh, more than that. He's my boyfriend!" Clary said.

There was a brief silence.

"Or was that a lie to, Sebastian?" She asked.

"Clary let me explain."

"Explain what?!" She burst out.

Then she ran. Ran out the door. Onto the streets. Toward the only place that could comfort her other than her own roof or high ground.

* * *

Clary looked extremely upset. Jace got worried.

"Clary let me explain." Sebastian tried to reason with her.

"Explain what?!" She exclaimed.

The she ran out of the diner.

"Clary!" Simon called after her. But it was too late. She was already gone.

"What the hell, Sebastian?" Jonathan said.

"Look, I tried to talk to her, but it obviously didn't work."

"Not that. Why the hell would you lie to her? And me. I thought we were best friends and I thought you loved her! So what? Was it all just a lie like what she said? Don't you trust us?" Jonathan said.

"Of course I do! But I couldn't tell you!" Sebastian yelled.

"You couldn't tell us?" Jonathan asked incredulously. "Give me one good reason why you couldn't tell us!"

"Because I swore to the Angel that I wouldn't be the one to reveal this world to you." Sebastian said.

Isabelle gasped. He swore on the Angel, he couldn't break that promise. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't."

"What's so special about a stupid promise on an Angel?" Simon asked.

"If you swear upon the Angel Raziel then you wouldn't be able to break it. No matter how hard you try or how much you want to, you can't" Jace answered.

"Who exactly did you promise to?" Jonathan asked.

"Your mother. My mom and dad promised the same thing."

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Because we wanted to keep her safe. We couldn't let Valentine take Clary away. She meant too much to me and my parents knew it. So they did it for me."

"Well, she's gone now. We have no idea where she is. Probably nowhere near safe at all." Isabelle pointed out.

"Anyone have any ideas where she could have gone?" Alec asked.

"Check high ground, whenever she's upset she's either on a roof, on a hill or a tree." Simon suggested.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Does anyone know where Clary has gone? I gave you a hint at the beginning of this story ;) Who can work it out first?**

**I'm really tired of fanfics with an evil Sebastian so I'm gonna make Seb good here!**

**Anyone have any suggestions?**

**Please review ;)**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley**


	11. Chapter 10: Memory Lane

**Heya guys! Thank for the reviews!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter so... yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Memory Lane**

**It's been hours.**

Clary's been gone for hours. They couldn't find her as a group so they eventually decided to split up to find her. Alec with Sebastian, Isabelle with Simon and Jace with Jonathan.

Alec was the only one that was calm enough to go with Sebastian since everyone was too annoyed with him. They went back to the Institute in case she went back there.

Isabelle suggested going with Simon since he know the mundane-raised Clary better than her. They went to Clary's favourite places like Java Jones and book stores.

Jace and Jonathan decided to work with each other since Clary was closest to them even if she didn't remember Jace. They went to Jonathan and Clary's home.

Jace and Jonathan checked all the rooms. Nothing.

Jace's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Have you found anything? Simon and I can't find her anywhere!" Isabelle sad through the phone.

"No, I think you guys should go back to the Institute, meet up with Alec and see if they found anything. Jonathan and I will keep looking."

"Alright." Then she hung up.

"Any ideas?" Jace turned to Jonathan.

"Isabelle and Simon probably went to Garroway Bookstore which is Clary's favourite hangout so… Central Park."

"Okay, it's worth a try."

They arrived in the almost empty park and looked around. Jonathan searched the right side and Jace searched the left.

Jace saw a very familiar looking bench and tree. He didn't know how a bench and tree could look familiar; it just did.

Then he saw a flash of red. Clary.

"Clary?" He called out softly. "Clary, it's just me. No one else is with me. It's just us."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Come on up."

Jace jumped up and landed on the thick branch Clary was on. She gave a little squeak. Jace chuckled a little.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I've always been able to do it."

"Oh."

Jace looked up at her. She had a tear streaked face and sad eyes.

"Hey," He said soothingly. "Clary Canary. It's okay."

"I thought you didn't have any memory of our childhood."

"I don't. It just felt right to call you that."

She gave a small, sad smile. "Maybe you're getting them back."

"I'd hug you right now if we weren't in a tree."

She gave a small laugh.

"How'd you know I was on this tree?"

"I don't know. Something drew me towards here."

"I know!" Then she jumped off.

Jace followed after her. "What is it?"

Clary pointed at the tree trunk and Jace looked at it.

_Jace + Clary_

* * *

_Jace was carved their names on a tree._

_He didn't want to feed the ducks; he believed they were evil, so Clary came with him and he carved their names on the big tree._

_"If I'm in the city and you can't find me anywhere, I'll be here. Always. I swear." Clary said._

_He smiled at her and hugged her._

"_You're the best, Clary Canary." Jace said into her hair._

_She giggled softly._

* * *

"I remember that day." Jace said.

"You do?" Clary squealed and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back automatically.

"I thought a warlock removed your memories." Jace said into Clary's hair.

"One did. But he only took the Shadowhunter parts. I have the memories but faces are fuzzy and blurry in my memories but I remember names and events."

Jace pulled back. "We should get back to the Institute. You should rest up. It's getting late."

"Clary?" A voice said from behind them.

Clary turned around and saw her beloved brother.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" He ran up to her and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm okay, Jon!"

"Are we going back to the Institute?" He asked as he pulled back from his sister.

"Yeah, we are."

* * *

"Clarissa! You have no idea how worried we've been!" Simon said coming over to hug her.

"I'm okay." She insisted.

Then Isabelle came in for a hug right after Simon released her.

"For all we know, you could've died!" Said the tall girl.

"I'm still alive!"

Then Alec walked in with none other than… Sebastian.

"Clary, we should talk." Sebastian said.

"I agree. You need to explain to me why the hell you lied to me."

She led Sebastian toward the drawing room.

"Why?" She said, straight to the point.

"Your mom didn't want anyone to know that you were all still alive. She wanted everyone to think you al died."

"But why would you agree to that?"

"Look Clary, ever since we met I've had my eye on you. I care about you. A lot. I didn't want to lose you so I convinced my parents to move here and we all swore to keep this secret. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did." She turned to leave when Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him.

And kissed her.

What they didn't know was that Jace saw _everything_.

* * *

**Oooohh... He kissed her! Poor Jace :(  
**

**Does anyone have any suggestions?**

**Is Sebastian good or evil?**

**Can anyone come up with a hot boy's name?**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	12. Chapter 11: Decieit

**Please forgive the fact that I haven't updated in a while.**

**I've been reading The Fault in Our Stars. It killed me. Why John Green!**

**I definitely recommend the book though!**

**It was the UK Divergent Premier... I wish I could have portaled in there and watched it! :(**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI. CC DOES.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Deceit**

**Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, knowing that Jace had seen it all.** Clary didn't know Jace was there, _all the more fun. _Sebastian thought.

"I still love you Clary. Do you still love me? Or at least care about me?" Sebastian said, knowing Jace was still there, listening. Luckily, Clary had her back to Jace.

"Of course I do, it's just that…"

"That what?"

"You shouldn't have lied to me." She said.

"I couldn't tell you. I swore by the Angel. I wouldn't have been able to break the promise. I'm sorry, Clare-Bear."

She sighed. "Alright fine. All's forgiven."

Sebastian grinned. "Thank you." He kissed her briefly on the lips. "I have to get home. My parents don't know I left and Aline's in town so…"

"Right. Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled.

Clary smiled back and he left.

When she turned around her smiled dropped. Jace was there. He probably saw everything.

"Jace." She said, sounding surprised. "Have you been there long?"

"I saw it all." He said simply and left.

Clary just stood there, confused. She was having trouble processing what just happened.

_Jace saw it all. So that means he saw Sebastian kiss me. Saw and heard me say that I loved Sebastian. Why does he sound and look so hurt?_

"Jace, wait." She called out as she ran after him.

One problem: she didn't know which room was his.

She made an irritated noise then remembered something.

* * *

"_This is gonna be my room." Jace said leading her down the corridor of the third floor of the Institute. "It's the tenth door down. Don't forget it Clary Canary."_

"_I won't." She said to him._

"_Yeah right." He ruffled her hair._

"_Jace!" She whined, playfully smacking his arm._

_They finally reached the right door and walked into the plain white room._

* * *

_Third floor, tenth door down. Third floor, tenth door down. _She kept chanting to herself.

She walked up the stairs and started counting the doors.

When she finally found it she softly knocked on the door.

"Jace. Jace open up please." She was hoping that he still had the same room as when he was nine. "Jace, come on." She knocked again. "Jacey, talk to me. We're best friends right?"

The door opened, slightly at first.

"Are we?" He whispered.

"Of course we are. Come on, talk to me."

The door fully opened and Clary walked in. Jace shut the door behind her.

Clary sat on his bed. His entire room was absolutely clean and there was no personal belongings –no photos or even books other that books about demonology on his desk.

"What's wrong, Jace?"

He sat down beside her.

"It's nothing–"

"No. You can't give me that. I learn that you're the best friend that I thought was dead for years and you tell me 'it's nothing'. You can't say that. Tell me the truth."

But Jace didn't get to respond since Isabelle burst into the room.

"There's a demon attack!"

Jace stood up. "You stay here." He said to Clary.

"What? But–"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" He turned to Isabelle. "I'll meet you at the foyer. Clary, you're not coming with us."

Clary huffed and Isabelle nodded, taking Clary with her.

"It's not fair, Izzy. I want to go with you guys."

"Clary, you haven't got any training. Jace is just trying to protect you."

"Sometimes, protecting people too much can get them hurt." Clary said, sounding distant. She remembered that that was what an Asian warlock said to her mother from her memories.

"None of us want you to get bit and poisoned by a demon, Clary."

"Okay, fine."

Isabelle led her into the library and left.

* * *

Sebastian walked out of the New York Institute. He'd just kissed that Morgenstern girl. Disgusting.

Valentine better pay him handsomely, he's been keeping this charade up for quite a while now.

He'd asked a warlock to portal him back to transporting house in Switzerland. Sebastian obviously didn't tell the warlock that Valentine Morgenstern was staying there.

The warlock was physically seventeen but he was really five hundred.

Once Sebastian had arrived he entered the house, which was very well hidden in a forest.

"Valentine." He called out.

A tall white blonde man appeared. "Ah, Sebastian, how's the spying going?" He asked.

"Brilliant. Do you still have that boy in control?"

"Of course."

"I can't believe his parents haven't realized their son isn't really their son."

"They overlook their own son. Such horrible parents." Valentine said.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Valentine Morgenstern. Or have you forgotten?"

Valentine chuckled. "How could I forget a mass slaughter of filthy Downworlders that I caused?"

"Hey. Easy now."

"Oh, as if you care."

"If you hate Downworlders so much why do you ask for help from demons?" Sebastian questioned.

"I don't have an army anymore. The Nephilim have turned their backs to me. That has resulted to me having to turn to demons."

"You still have Starkweather, don't you?"

"Yes. The broken make the best followers, in this case."

* * *

Clary was looking around in the Institute's library. Hopefully there was at least _something_ that has information on her family.

She saw a blue leather book called 'The Shadowhunter's Codex'. She sat down and opened up to a random page about runes and another about steles.

_If my memories were wiped then maybe I can apply a remembrance rune. _Clary went back to the runes table and kept chanting in her mind, _remembrance rune remembrance rune. _An image flashed in her mind. It looked like a curly X with a narrow triangle at the bottom of it.

Then Clary stood up, in search of a stele.

She walked into the weapon's room, not sure how she knew exactly where it was, she opened up random drawers. There was a wand-like item in in of them. She recognized that it was a stele.

She drew the rune she thought of earlier on her left forearm.

The atmosphere around her darkened until everything was black and it changed into a very familiar room. A room she recognized instantly despite the block that was apparently place on her mind.

* * *

**I'm taking suggestions on what things are in her memories because it's gonna be hard without help. :)  
**

**So... who wants Sebastian to be good or bad? It could still happen!**

**From now I'll put a random question of the chapter!**

**Here's the first one:**

**What's you're favourite book from CC and another author?**

**Feel free to check out my other stories! ;)**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	13. Chapter 12: Remembered

**OMG! I watched Divergent yesterday! The first day in the UK was on Four day!**

**Theo James is so hot! **

**Me and my friend were just laughing in one of the FourTris scenes!**

**Cried so much in it...**

**Who's watched Divergent?**

**When TFIOS trailer was shown, we were crying in the back row. FEEEELLLLSSSS!**

**LOL I've watched the trailer so many times (why do I put myself through stuff like that?) that I've memorised it!**

**Anyway... On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Remembered**

"**Clary? **Clary wake up!" Said a familiar voice. Jace.

She opened her eyes slowly, everything was blurry. She realized she was lying on the floor of the library.

She remembered everything. All the memories that were stolen from her mind returned.

"Jace?" She said.

He nodded, helping her stand up.

Then she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Tightly.

Clary felt his arms around her automatically. She smiled.

"I remember." She said.

"Remember what?"

Clary pulled away. "Everything."

"That's great!" Then he wrapped his arms around her again and picked her up and swung her around.

"Whoa, what's with all the cuddles?" Said a female voice from the doorway. Isabelle.

Jace put Clary down and they both turned to face Isabelle.

"I remember!" Clary said.

"What do you remember?" Said a voice. Jonathan appeared behind Isabelle with Alec following him.

"I remember living in Alicante, the Uprising. Everything."

"Seriously?!" Isabelle said, excitedly.

"Yeah."

"That's great!" Alec said.

"How did you do it?" Jonathan asked.

"A rune." Clary answered simply.

"A rune? But there's no rune for remembrance." Jace stated.

"No, it doesn't say anything in the gray book or the Codex." Isabelle agreed.

"I didn't get it from a book. I thought of it myself."

"That's impossible." Jace said.

"Do you want to try? Since you lost your memories because of that car crash that happened the day after my birthday, maybe it'll work." She offered.

"No, Clary it's too dangerous." Alec said.

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Jace–" Isabelle started.

"I might as well try."

He handed Clay his stele and she carefully drew the same rune onto his arm.

"He might pass out but that's only because the memories have to come back to him." Clary explained.

As if on cue, Jace fell to the ground.

"By the Angel!" Isabelle yelled.

"He'll be fine. Alec, carry him to the infirmary."

Alec nodded and obeyed.

* * *

Clary went back to the library; she had a strange feeling about the contents of a particular drawer.

Earlier on, while she was rummaging around in the library drawers for a stele before going into the weapon's room, she noticed that there was a locked drawer. No key or combination like in a safe. _Weird_, she thought.

She found the stele she used on herself and thought of a rune. Opening rune.

Clary drew it on the drawer and it opened all by itself.

There were glowing white stones. _Witchlight rune stones,_ she remembered. Some paper though not a lot. _Parchment paper. _The kind that's only used for fire messages.

The one at the very top, the most recent one she presumed, had burnt edges.

She picked it up and read it.

_I know my children are there,  
Starkweather. I need you to  
spy on them. And I know that  
you will. If you want to be rid  
of the curse, that is._

_Valentine_

Valentine. She knew that name all too well. It was her father's name. Valentine Morgenstern.

Clary took the other pieces of parchment paper in the drawer and thought of another rune.

_Illusion, illusion._ She thought then drew the rune.

A stack of paper, identical to the original ones, appeared in the drawer. She closed it and put the paper into her pocket.

She walked into the infirmary to check on Jace. He was still asleep.

Clary went to her room and made sure to lock the door.

She took her shoes off and flopped onto the bed, deciding to reach the small messages in the order she guessed they were in.

_I know where my children  
and Jocelyn are Starkweather.  
Keep the Lightwoods away  
from them. I don't want them  
knowing about each other. Yet._

_Valentine_

Then the next.

_I don't care if it'll be  
difficult. Do it or I  
won't help you with  
your curse. Do you  
really want to be stuck  
with the curse forever?_

_Valentine_

_Hodge is cursed? _Clary thought.

_I've taken a boy, he's a  
Shadowhunter. Close to  
dear Clarissa. He probably  
means a lot to her. She  
certainly means a lot to him.  
I've met him when he was  
younger. He came from Paris.  
I can't believe he and his family  
went through so much trouble as to  
live as mundanes for Clarissa and  
Jonathan. He's currently chained up.  
Just thought you should know._

_Valentine_

She read them all again and again. _Valentine took someone. _Clary thought. _But who could it be? A Shadowhunter from Paris that Valentine's met when the boy was younger…_

Clary searched her mind for someone with that description.

She gasped when she found someone.

_It can only be–_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her door.

She stood up to unlock it.

"Alec, what's up?" She asked after opening the door.

"Jace is awake. I just thought that you would want to know." He replied.

"Oh, thanks." She followed him as he led her to the infirmary, even though she knew perfectly well where it was.

"So, you remember now, huh?" He said, attempting to make conversation.

"Yeah. I'm glad I remember. Hopefully it worked on Jace too."

"Clary, how did you do it?" HE suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The rune that you used, I've never seen it anywhere before. So how did you do it?"

"You've never seen it before because it wasn't mentioned in the Gray Book or in Codex."

"How did you know about it then?"

"I'm not quite sure… I just knew. I kept chanting remembrance, remembrance and then there was an image that flashed before my eyes. I just knew that that was the rune that I needed and that it would help me do what I wanted it to do."

Alec was quiet for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

"I think I can make new runes. Or at least remember the ones that are so old that they've been forgotten and lost in time."

"That's impossible." Was all Alec said.

"Well then how come I'm able to do it?" She asked, opening the door of the infirmary.

"I have no idea." Alec mumbled.

"Jace!" Clary squealed, running towards her best friend.

* * *

**I know, I know, lots of letters like n Different Lives. It was just a good idea for her to find out like that.  
**

**How was it?**

**Any suggestions?**

**It's Easter break so I'll be updating all my stories more often.**

**Book recommendations? ;)**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	14. Chapter 13: Betrayal and Lies

**Heya peoplez!**

**Alright Greygirl2358, I totally agree that Hodge needs his ass kicked. Any suggestions on how?**

**People have been saying that Sebastian should be good and that he should be bad... Well, I couldn't really just go with one so I pretty much just threw in some dude posing as Sebastian so we had just a tiny bit of bad Sebastian... Yeah... Was that confusing? Sorry, if it was. :)**

**There is a little bit of Clace fluff here and I know that some of you are getting frustrated that there's not much Clace. Anyone have any ideas?**

**BTW, Hey Louisa! I've just checked the rating of TFIOS and it said PG 13! OMG that means we _can_ watch it on cinema and not have to wear disguises (LOL as if we'd actually do that... *nervous laugh* ha ha...)**

**I think I've covered everything... On with the chapter!**

**Oh wait, disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Betrayal and Lies**

"**How are you feeling?" **Clary asked as she ran into the arms of her best friend.

"I'm… great."

"Did it work?" Alec asked from behind Clary.

"Yeah! I have all my memories back!"

"That's awesome!" Then Clary, to both Clary and Jace's surprise, kissed his cheek.

"Jace, you're awake." Said a voice that sounded like Isabelle's.

Clary turned around. It was Izzy and she was with Jonathan and Simon.

"Welcome back." Jonathan said.

"I just realized that Jonathan has to get the rune too!" Isabelle said.

"Oh, yeah." Clary said. "Anyone have a stele?"

"Here." Alec said, giving Clary his stele.

"Jon, lie down on a bed."

Jonathan obeyed and Clary carved the rune into his forearm.

Clary walked over to Jace and sat on his bed. He reached out his hand and held hers. She smiled.

"So…" Isabelle said awkwardly.

Then Clary remembered. _Letters_.

"What was that?" Isabelle asked.

Clary hadn't realized she's said it out loud.

"Nothing."

"You said letters." Simon said.

Clary sighed. "Come on, follow me." She stood up and walked out of the infirmary.

"Clare, what's up?" Simon asked, catching up to Clary.

"I… found something. Something that might be of interest to all of us."

She led them to her room and locked the door.

"Okay Clary, what's up?" Jace said, sitting on the bed.

Clary walked over to the desk beside a window and picked up the pieces of paper that were still in order.

"What is that?" Alec asked.

Clary turned around.

"I found them in a drawer in the library, by Hodge's desk, whilst I was looking for a stele." She handed them over to Alec.

"This… it can't be true." He said, passing it to the others.

"Valentine?" Isabelle said once she finished reading the notes.

"Who's that?" Simon asked.

"It's my father." Clary said.

She absentmindedly walked over to Jace and sat on his lap.

Only Simon was surprised by the gesture. Everyone else acted as if it happened all the time.

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and started stroking her hair.

She leaned into his chest.

"I thought Valentine was dead." Isabelle said.

"Izzy!" Jace and Alec both said.

"Oh, sorry."

"What about Sebastian?" Simon said.

"What about him?" Jace asked.

"The Sebastian I've been with… isn't actually my boyfriend." Clary said.

She felt Jace stiffen a little when she mentioned the word boyfriend, though she ignored it.

"Oh my God! That means that my father has probably been torturing Sebastian!"

"And Hodge has been spying on you and Jonathan." Simon added.

"_And_ Hodge is cursed." Clary said.

"I know what the curse is. Mom told us." Izzy said.

"Oh yeah, the Clave put a curse on Hodge; he can't step outside the Institute or else he'll be killed."

"Why was he cursed?" Simon asked.

"He took part in the Uprising." Alec answered.

"Uprising?"

"It was a war, against Downworlders and the Circle. A group my father created." Clary explained.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… I know it's a lot to take in."

"Okay, so let's just recap," Isabelle said. "Hodge is in cahoots with Valentine; Valentine has kidnapped your boyfriend and has had someone pose as him; He's also had Hodge spy on you and your brother."

"Never have I felt so betrayed." Alec said.

"Hodge practically helped raise us and he just lies to us like this." Jace said.

"I can't believe it." Isabelle whispered then did something totally unexpected; she jumped into Simon's arms.

He looked at Clary, unsure.

Then she looked at him with a look that said 'hug her back or else'.

So he wrapped his arms around Isabelle.

"Wow. I have no one to cuddle with…" Alec said.

"What if Sebastian's already dead?" Clary said, her eyes watering.

"Sshh. He's not." Jace said.

"How can you be so sure?"

Jace said nothing.

"We just can't afford to think like that."

"We should try and see if this really is a fake Sebastian." Alec said.

"I don't think it's the real Sebastian. He would never hurt Clary. Unlike when we were on the climbing wall…" Simon said.

"I remember that." Clary said.

"We should take precautions. Make sure he's a demon or whatever, then kill him if he is." Isabelle said, finally letting go of Simon.

"Okay, Clary, give your 'boyfriend' a call." Alec said, handing her his phone.

"If you say do." Clary stood up and took the phone and dialed Sebastian's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey, Seb."

"Clary. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Where?"

"Here, in the Institute."

"Oh." He seemed hesitant. "Yeah, okay."

"Cool. Love you." She added, just for show. Clary felt Jace stiffen again.

"Love you too." Then he –or it– hung up.

"He said he'll come." Clary returned the phone to Alec.

"We can see if he's a demon by using sensors." Isabelle said.

"What are sensors?" Simon asked.

"They're little devices that can sense demonic presence or activity." Jace explained.

* * *

'Sebastian' arrived about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey," Clary greeted.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Come on. Let's go to the music room."

She held his hand and led to the direction of the music room.

Jace was already in there.

Clary and Sebastian sat down on the piano bench.

She glanced up at Jace. He nodded.

Clary took out a seraph blade from the boots that she borrowed from Isabelle.

"Gabriel." She whispered.

The blade glowed and she put the tip to the fake Sebastian's throat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surprised.

"Save it. I know you're not my boyfriend." Clary spat. "Where is he?"

"I have no idea what –"

"Cut the crap, demon." Said Isabelle, appearing from the door.

"You brought the whole group." Fake Sebastian said.

Simon and Alec showed up, as if on cue.

"I have to admit, Clarissa, you took quite a while to figure out I wasn't your precious boyfriend."

"Where. Is. He?" She said sternly.

"Probably dead." He said, nonchalantly. "Valentine has most likely gotten bored of him and killed him."

"Maybe that's what I should do to you." Clary said.

"Maybe. But you wouldn't do it, little girl."

"And why is that?"

"You're not strong enough to kill."

"Really?"

"Really." He said, as if it was a challenge. He smirked.

_Challenge accepted._

"Want a bet?" Then she lowered the Seraph blade and plunged it into its heart.

* * *

**By the way, guys, I don't think I put on here what that title of the story I was looking for was called... :/ It was called Utterly Confused**

**City of Heavenly Fire is Coming out soon... Anyone have any crackpot theories?**

**Little spoiler for my story:**

**One person is gonna die...**

**Who do you think is it going to be?**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	15. Chapter 14: Preparations

**Thanks for the reviews and by the Angel 12,000 views?! Wow! Thanks everyone!**

**This is a filler, I'm sorry, but be prepared for later chapters...**

**Someone's gonna die!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Preparations  
**

**The seraph blade in Clary's hand clattered on the floor.**

She was staring at the demon folding in on himself. Soon enough, it was gone.

"Clary?" Said a distance voice. "Clary, are you okay?" It was Jace's voice.

"I don't know." She said.

Clary felt a pair of strong arm wrap around her from behind; comforting her.

"It'll be alright." Jace whispered into her ear.

"Will it?" She said quietly. "I just killed someone."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around Jace.

"Sebastian… I don't even know if he's still alive." She sobbed.

Jace's heart sunk slightly. She does love him.

"I can't believe I didn't realize sooner that it wasn't really him!"

"We'll find him, Clary. We'll find him and your mom." Jace said, stroking her hair.

"How are we going to do that?" Clary asked, pulling away and looking up at him with red rimmed, watery eyes.

"I know!" Isabelle said.

They all turned to her.

"Magnus Bane! He's a warlock, he can probably help!" She said cheerfully.

"We have no idea where he lives." Jace said.

"Magnus Bane?" Clary asked. "Isn't he the guy in my memories? When we were in the Silent City?" She asked Jace.

"Yes, it is."

"I know where he lives." She said.

"That's great!" Izzy said. "Oh! And I also know for a fact that he's having a party tonight."

"How'd you know that?"

"When you first saw us in Pandemonium, this Downworlder was handing out invitations to a party hosted by Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Isabelle explained. "I am going to get ready. Clary you are coming with me."

"Can I go see Jonathan first?"

"Sure."

They all walked toward the infirmary.

"Hey, Clary?" Simon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Magnus Bane?"

"He is the one who erased my memories and planted fake ones in my mind."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They walked into the infirmary and saw Jonathan struggling to sit up.

"Jon?"

At the sound of Clary's voice he looked at the doorway.

"Clary, I remember!"

She ran over to her brother and hugged him.

"That's great."

She pulled away.

"By the way, we're going to a party."

"Uhh… What?"

"You remember Magnus Bane?"

"Yes. The warlock who took our memories."

"Exactly. We need him to locate mom. And Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Why?"

"The Sebastian that's been with us these few weeks… It wasn't actually him."

"What do you mean?"

"An Eidolon demon took his place. You remember those demons that dad used to tell us could shape shift?"

"By the Angel…"

"And that means that… I kissed a demon!" Clary put her head on his shoulder. "That's so gross!"

Jonathan chuckled slightly. "Sshhh, you'll survive." He stroked her back.

Clary pulled away. "Well, now I have to get ready with Iz."

Then Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Simon appeared beside Clary.

"It's great to have you back Jonathan!" The she squeezed him tightly.

"I'm glad you remember us." Alec said patting Jonathan's back.

"I hope you don't hate me for no apparent reason." Jace said.

"Nah, I don't even know why I disliked you so much." Jon replied.

"Alright! Let's get ready, Clary!" Isabelle said then she pulled Clary out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Isabelle, I can't wear this. It's like a second skin." Clary said, pulling down at the small black dress, attempting to stretch it as much as it'll go.

"If you go into the party in your mundane clothes you won't be able to get near Magnus Bane."

"I've been meeting up with Magnus Bane in jeans and a T-shirt all my life, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"No, you haven't been to any of his parties." Isabelle said.

She made Clary wear a black strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and triangular cut-out that had black lace covering the whole dress. It ended just above midthigh. Clary also wore the ring Sebastian gave her. After getting her memories back, she realized that it was the Verlac family ring. _His_ ring. Which meant that

Isabelle agreed to keep her make up light so Clary only had mascara and eyeliner and a light pink lipstick.

"Perfect."

Isabelle was wearing usual Shadowhunter gear with glamoured weapons.

"How come you're not wearing a dress?"

"Believe me darling, I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't."

"Why can't you?"

"If some rogue Downworlder comes up to us we need some sort of defense."

"If you say so."

"Now, let's go."

Isabelle and Clary walked down the stairs and saw four impatient boys by the door in the foyer.

"It's about damn time, Iz." Alec said.

"Hey," Jace said to Clary.

"Hey." She replied.

He swung an arm around her shoulders. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Let's go people!" Isabelle yelled.

"We've don't enough waiting." Jonathan said.

Clary rolled her eyes and they started walking.

"Hang on a second, how are we getting there?" Clary asked.

"The subway. How else?" Alec said.

"Give me your stele." She said to Jace.

"Uh, okay." Jace hesitantly passed her his stele from his belt.

Clary walked over to a brick wall, and put the tip of the stele on it_. Portal, portal, portal. _She chanted in her mind.

She drew the rune that appeared in her mind.

"Clary, what is that?" Simon asked.

"It's a portal. I remembered that I'm able to create new runes. I've made this before, when I was younger. It's safe. I'll go in first so it knows where to take all of us." She said.

"Okay." They all said.

Then she jumped in.

* * *

Clary arrived at the familiar wooden door with a brass lion knocker. Magnus Bane's house.

She could already hear the loud music and voices.

"Hey, look. Nephilim." Said some Downworlder. "Lost little Shadowhunter?"

Clary turned around. Vampires. _Great_.

"Where are the rest of your friends?"

Then Jace appeared. "I don't think you want to meet the rest of her friends. Back off."

"Well, well. Hello Raphael." Isabelle said.

"Hola Hermosa." The Hispanic one of the two said.

"Save it. Just back off, you'll know what'll happen if you don't." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

By then, Simon, Jonathan and Alec had arrived. Simon and Jonathan was by Clary's side.

The Hispanic one –Raphael walked over to Isabelle and looked down at her. "Is that a threat?"

Isabelle pulled out a blade and pointed it at Raphael. "Would you like it to be?"

The front door suddenly burst open, revealing a very glittery man with golden cat eyes. Magnus Bane.

"Now, now fellas. No need to upset the Accords." He said.

Isabelle put the blade away and Raphael stepped down.

"Come on, Elliot. Let's just go inside." Raphael said.

"That's a good vampire." Jace smirked.

Raphael and Elliot hissed at him and entered the party.

Magnus turned around and briefly glanced at Clary and froze.

He slowly turned back to Clary and Jonathan.

"I see you've found me." He said to them.

"We also remember what you did to us." Jon said.

"Well then, would you like to come in?" Magnus said.

* * *

**Please review...  
**

**Any suggestions?**

**Has anyone found that story name?..**

**BTW I now have a Quotev account! Follow me: Nephilimgirl468**

**I won't be making any stories there until I finish/almost finish one of these. Which will probably be Caught in the Crowd.. I need a shortened version for that.. Any ideas?**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	16. Chapter 15: The Warlock and a Spell

**Here you go...**

**Magnus is here!**

**Has anyone found that ff I was looking for?...**

**I'm reading LFA by John Green... Gosh does he have any books that aren't going to rip my heart out?...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Warlock and a Spell**

"**Would you like a drink?" **Magnus asked once they entered his home.

"No, we don't." Jace answered.

"Well, why are you here?" Magnus asked.

"We need you to do a spell." Clary replied

Magnus sighed. "Let's go somewhere a little bit more private." The he headed for the staircase with everyone following him.

Magnus opened a door and gestured for them to go in.

"What spell did you need?" He said as he closed the door.

Clary realized that they were in his bedroom which had many paintings. He mother's paintings, she noticed.

"A locator spell." Isabelle answered.

"For who?"

""My mom and Sebastian." Clary said.

"Who is Sebastian?"

"Sebastian is my boyfriend." Clary said, annoyed that Magnus won't just do the spell.

"Ah, Sebastian Verlac." Magnus said. "I know him, well, your mother mentioned him and his family to me."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Why would she do that?"

"Jocelyn had the Verlacs, including their son, spy on you both. To see if the block was wearing off yet."

_So Sebastian didn't actually love me… He was just acting to spy on me… _Clary thought.

"So, on with the spell, by the way, I'm only doing this because I kind of owe it to you for taking your memories. Do you have anything that belonged to Sebastian?"

"We needed something that belonged to Sebastian?" Jonathan repeated, confused.

"Well, yes. How else am I supposed to make a connection to find him?" Magnus said.

"I didn't bring any "

"I did." Clary interrupted.

"You did?"

"Yeah." She slid the Verlac ring off her finger and handed it to Magnus.

"How did you get a hold of his family ring?" Magnus asked.

"He gave it to me, as a present."

She noticed Jace tense. "You do know what it means when someone gives you their family ring, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Well, I do now." She replied.

To give a person their family ring was like proposing to them. Clary realized why Jace tensed slightly.

"Okay, let's get started." Magnus said.

He closed his eyes and started to chant words in a language that Clary couldn't identify.

The candles around the room where suddenly lit.

Then things around the room started to shake. Perfume bottles, hairspray cans, small things like that.

Suddenly everything was still again and the candles were blown out by a gust of wind that came from nowhere; the windows were closed and there was no fan.

Magnus opened his eyes.

"What is it? Did you find him?" Jonathan asked.

"No. There seems to be a magical… shield of some sort blocking my ability to reach him and find out where he is." Magnus said.

"Can you try my mom?" Clary asked.

"Do you have something of hers?"

Clary and Jonathan shook their heads.

"I can use blood."

They all looked at him, horrified.

"Not what I meant. I just "

"He meant family. Blood relations." Simon said.

_How did Simon put that together?_

Then everyone looked at Clary.

"What?"

"Blood relations." Isabelle said.

"What about Jon?"

"It'll be better if it was you because you look like her therefore you inherited more of her genes or something. Right?" Jace asked.

"Right. Come here darling." Magnus said.

Clary obeyed and Magnus put his hand on her shoulders as he chanted in a different language again. The same thing happened; candles lit on their own, shaking items, the gust of wind then everything stopping. However, the candles were still lit.

"All I can find out is that she's in a house. In… Switzerland?"

"Uh… How are going to get there?" Simon asked.

"A portal." Clary said.

"Well, I think that would work. But you need to have been here before."

"Magnus, put the image of the house in my mind."

"Why do you need "

"Just do it."

Then an image appeared in Clary's mind.

It was of a surprisingly big white house. It had, probably, two storeys with three long windows on the bottom floor and a big window on the second floor. There was a forest in the background.

"I've got it." She said.

"Brilliant." Jace said.

"I need a stele." She said.

Isabelle handed her a red crystalline stele with silver that had silver twirled around it.

Clary brought it to the wall and drew a portal rune.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"Drawing a portal rune." The black design on the wall morphed into an actual portal.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jonathan asked her.

"Yeah. Simon."

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here? Please?"

"Why?" He whined.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "I think Valentine might be there and I don't want to get hurt or ending up dead."

She pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Alright." Simon said.

"Thank you." Then she turned around and jumped into the portal with everyone, except Magnus and Simon, following after her.

* * *

**OOoohhh... Next chapter will probably the one where someone dies...  
**

**Hehe.. Does anyone think they know who it is?**

**Any suggestions for what's gonna happen?**

**Are they finally gonna meet Valentina and find Jocelyn?**

**Or did Magnus's spell not work and the house is just some random Swiss person's?**

**Also, for any of you who live in the UK... Is Starcrossed out and if it is, which Channel?**

**See you Soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
